The Haze
by Mykella
Summary: An unexpected kiss is one of the most amazing haze your mind can get caught up into. Clois all the way.
1. The Haze

This contains Spoilers to the upcoming episode Hydro, if you do not wish to know about what is to come I suggest that you leave now.

Hi! This is my take on the hydro kiss! This is fiction, and I'm just having some fun and indulging on my creativity. I really hope you guys like it, it took be a long time to finish it up! Enjoy!

The Haze

---

vagueness or obscurity, as of the mind or perception; confused or vague thoughts, feelings, etc.

---

Things went wrong that night. Things just went so terribly wrong.

Clark stood awkwardly, but still proudly in front of Lois, as she let gaze examine him from head to toe, before looking over his shoulder were the tugs lay, all unconscious against the ground. Clark tightened his grip on Oliver's bow as his hand come up to pull the green hood further down over his face, she was still suspicious and not for the second time this night, Clark regretted getting involve in this whole set-up.

Without a word, or even a sigh of acknowledgment, he took a step back and started to turn away. The faster he left, the better everything was going to be. He froze when he felt her hand fall on his bicep, and he realized that Lois wasn't going to let him off that easily.

He turned back to face her, "I have to- "

And without the whisper of a warning, Lois eased her body between his opened arms and carelessly balanced her entire weight onto his strong chest. The pressure of her arms fell around Clark's shoulder, as she dug her fingertips through the green leather of the hood and she pulled him down, her actions voicing nothing more than her unexpected desire for their lips to touch.

Clark's reaction was instant, as he couldn't help but let his entire body tensed up in one of most unnatural way possible. His eyes widened behind the tainted glasses and not a single rational or coherent thought was able to pierce through his haze of surprise. Clark could only stand there, perched pleasantly over Lois as his lips stayed captured into an startling, but nevermore, an intoxicating bliss.

Somehow between the mist of his surprise, Lois had been able to completely enthrall him as she pursed the fullness of her lips against Clark's, both begging and daring him to respond to her advances. Clark's awareness was quick to respond to her actions as it pulled every single one of his senses into a complete and desperate state of blazing anticipation.

She was deliberately provoking him, parting her lips over his to offer Clark a taste of herself and to tantalize his body into overdrive as he became painfully aware of everything that was Lois Lane.

In his haste, Clark lost the grip he had on the bow and he never heard it fall to the ground as he reacted intensely to Lois's touch. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist with the only intention of widening the contrast their bodies were able to create as the delicate and feminine form of Lois lost itself against the hardened length of Clark's much larger and taller frame. Clark's hand tangled itself impatiently in the softness of Lois's hair and he cupped to back of her head, encouraging every action she was making in the current state of frenzy that she had undeniably created between them.

Clark groaned against her lips as Lois's fingers dug deeper into the leather that was covering his tousled hair and as her chest created a delicious friction between them in her attempt to pull him even closer to her. Clark lips parted over Lois's and he gently nipped her lower lip into his mouth in a gentle, but daring caress that he was quick to soothe over with the tip of his tongue.

He heard her moan softly, and Clark let Lois angle his head to the side as her tongue pressed urgently against his lips. He eagerly opened his mouth and he all but melted against her as Lois's tongue brushed its way pass his parted lips to caress his own.

The grip he had around the soft masse of her hair tighten as he pulled her head back gently to deepen the embrace they had on each others lips. Clark kissed her back fervently as he fully indulged and accepted everything Lois was offering him and he was all too please when she rewarded him with a satisfied moan.

Finally, Lois's mouth left Clark's in a panted breath, as she backed her head away from his to grasped in the cool night air while still maintaining the hold she had over his head. Clark lips were left to brush up against hers softly, as he tried to breathe in while his mind tried, unsuccessfully, to wrap itself around the situation he had just thrown himself into. The rapid succession of his thoughts were stop dead in their tracks as he felt one of Lois's hand leave the death grip she had over his head so she could bring it up to his face, carefully caressing his cheek and letting her nails graze him softly.

Clark gasped soundlessly, his mind still downing in half of the feelings of euphoria that was left between them and ignored the fact that she was about to speak. Instead, he lowered his head down to hers again. She breathed out before letting him kiss her lips once more and he felt Lois give in to him as her fingers traced out the line of his jaw. His arms pulled her in yet again and he felt her fall against him once more as she slowly let the tip of her tongue outline his lower lip. Clark let his hand grazed the sensitive skin of her lower back as a few fingers boldly slipped under the edge of her jeans to bring her up more firmly against his body. In return, Lois parted her lips as Clark's tongue pressed itself firmly against her mouth. They parted, they lips breaking away from each other as they were left to breath in the night air again.

Clark's thought wandered franticly in his mind, as he gazed down softly in Lois's dazed eyes. His thoughts were starting to make him painfully aware of the reality of the situation and he found himself startled by the fact that ha had, not even once, try to stop her. He breathed out, and he had encouraged her. He even relinquished in the feelings she had stirred up in him so suddenly.

Forcing down the regretful feeling that was forming itself in the pit of his stomach, Clark took a step back, letting the cold and the emptiness settle between them. Lois's hands landed on his chest, and Clark found himself unable to take the other step back, the one that would definitely rip away their haze, along with their brief… and powerful connection.

She looked up at him, and he could clearly see the regret in her eyes, and he swallowed unevenly as he realized that her feelings weren't directed in the same way his were.

Unable to stop himself, or maybe it was because he found himself to weak to resist the invisible pull she suddenly had on him, Clark selfishly took a step forward stepping into the reassurance of her warmth. He cupped the side of her face and kissed her tenderly on her lips… just one last time… And unbelievingly so, he felt Lois kissed him back.

Clark pulled away, only so he could look down into her confused but dazed eyes, a sight he was sure he would never have the opportunity to see again.

A movement caught his attention over her shoulder and he felt compel to ignore it as is state of mind became somewhat depressive. Nerveless, he glanced up, wholeheartedly, at the disturbing motion. Immediately, panic shot out through his spine as his eyes focused on the startled face of Oliver Queen.

He gulped, how could things have gone so wrong?

* * *

Well? I hope you guys liked it! I'm not sure if this is a oneshot yet, writing an aftermath for this sounds really appealing!

Anyways, thanks for reading! Review!


	2. The Flame

Hi!! I updated! I'm soooo happy!!

Okay, first... THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed!!! I was really surprise by all the feedback, and honestly, this was intented as a one-shot but after all the positive feedback I decided to add this piece. So again, big and special thank you to:

Sun-mi, Deskevo, Anna, thewomanwhosoldtheworld, OoOSakuraOoO, Sonya, Nr.Six, Nautica7mk, pOoLbEeRtAtToOs, lois lane is my hero, Nicky, melanie g, Reeves, Mae, Nathay, brunettegoddess08, JaysHeartsDesire, Zily, violingirl17, Yoshumitsu23, CindyB, Rachel, joshysgirl, DD1980, sheeiur22, super12, clois fan, Jackia, cherrypelsea.

Okay, second... I really had a lot of trouble with the direction of this fic, but this idea kind of got stuck in my head, and I swear I wrote the ending four times... Four times!! And they were all different, and finally I settled on this one, which I thought it fit right. I didn't really want a angsty fic, conflict? Sure! Angst... I just didn't feel it in this fic.

Okay, third... Just enjoy. I really hope you guys like it.

* * *

Part II - The Flame

---

1. to burn or burst forth with strong emotion.

---

Clark stood underneath the pouring warm water, heavy droplets fell from above him and onto his skin, outlining the tense muscles of his back and shoulders. Clark's jaw tightened as his fingers came to pinch the bridge of his nose. He just couldn't get it out of his head. He replayed the scene over and over again and images flashed behind his eyes, which only served to fuel the burning sensations residing in the pit of his stomach.

He could still smell her. It didn't matter if he turned his head to the right or to the left, he still managed to catch her scent. It was as if she had plagued in skin, as if she had manage to bury herself deep within him, hiding someplace where not even he was able to reach. No matter how hard he tired, and no matter how many times he washed himself, her scent still lingered over him teasingly.

Clark threw his head back, letting the water wash over his face and down his throat, hoping it would somewhat soothe away his restless thoughts, maybe even calm his nerves down. But it didn't help. In fact, he felt like it just stimulated his imagination further.

He swore he could feel her fingers digging through his wet hair, bringing him down softly so he could meet her lips and taste her again. He could almost feel her breast brushing up against his chest, inviting him to wrap his arm around her, wanting him to pull her close and easing their bodies together. He could feel her lips parting against his tongue, drawing him in. He could feel her hips grazing his, calling him and forcing something to stir deep inside him. He could even hear her moan, panting against his mouth as he did god knows what to her, and he let his mind going as far as imagining her crying out for him.

How did she do it? How did she plant herself into his mind without him knowing it? He could feel her, _really_ feel her.

She felt so lifelike against his skin; her nails grazing against the hard muscles of his back, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist, her mouth teasing and sucking before her lips would finally kiss him. She was just… She was just toying with his mind.

She was a vivid memory that seemed to be having every pleasure into torturing his poor subconscious. He bit the inside of his cheek, so typical of Lois…

Clark shut the shower off a little to forcefully and parted the curtains in a huff. His mind was wandering in circles, bouncing off the imaginary walls inside his head. He kept trying to lure his thoughts away from the invading memory, but somehow, they just seem to snake their way back to her. His imagination was drawn to her. It craved her… Dear god… He wanted her.

How did he get to this point?

Clark pulled on a pair of navy sweat pants and a white shirt, not even bothering with drying himself. Clark felt angry. Very angry. And he couldn't even find the source of it. Was he angry? Somehow, the word frustrated seemed to roll more easily off his tongue. His tongue… He licked his lips as if he could taste her again.

Clark took a moment to stabilize himself against the sink, his teeth biting into his cheek again and he refused to glance at himself through the mirror. This was ridiculous, was every word going to bring his traitorous thoughts back to her?

Again, he replayed it inside his head. They had been so loose, so uninhibited and so driven. How was he suppose to get that out of his head? How was he supposed to get her scent out of his head… Or even her taste, her touch, her moans…

Her moans, Clark swallowed hard at the sonic vision that flashed across his mind.

She had moaned for him; satisfied over what he had given her, over what he had made her feel. And that's what he wanted again, her response. He wanted the acknowledgement of what he could do to her. He wanted to feel her respond to his touch, and acknowledge that he could please her, pleasure her…

A moan as he would part her lips with his tongue with every intention into finding her own.

A gasp as he would nip her lower lip into his mouth, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin.

A pant as he would cradle her beating pulse against his lips, deliberately lapping at the delicate flesh of her throat with his tongue.

A groan as he would cup her breast into his hand, squeezing gently, but massaging firmly.

A cry as he would bend his head down to tease the sensitive rose bud with his lips, his tongue, his teeth.

A whimper as he would gently and deliberately pump his hips against hers.

Lois had been so responsive to him, exhilarating his senses and pleasing everything within him… He had liked it.

Clark abandoned to bathroom, half hoping that his current thoughts could stay confined between those walls. He strode over to his bedroom and picked up the duffel bag at the entrance. He threw everything that belonged to Olivier inside; the bow, the arrows, the leather pants, the glasses, the gloves. Clark bent over to the other side of the bed, his hand reaching for the jacket. He only found the pillow. Clark frowned at the empty space, he could have sworn that he had left it there. Curious, he perched himself over the edge of the mattress, and there it was, fallen on the floor. Clark retrieved it, only so he could hide it away with everything else.

The only thing left to do was to bring it back to its rightful owner. Back to Oliver.

As he fingered the leather of the Green Arrow's hood, Clark seated himself on the corner of his bed. His mind carefully pushed aside the thoughts that were centered around Lois, so he could examine the burning guilt he felt over his actions. It wasn't supposed to happen that way, Lois wasn't suppose to… Do that.

Lois… How she must have reacted after he had left her. Dumbfounded over what she had discovered, and alone to face Oliver.

And what Oliver must have felt, seeing him kiss his girlfriend. Seeing him kiss Lois. And he wondered, just how much had Oliver seen?

Clark breathed and sighed, he could _still_ feel her. The warmth of her body against his. The pleasant pressure of her breast against his chest. The taste of her lips fondling his, of her tongue brushing against his. Seductive. Sensual. Sexy. Lois…

His eyes fell back to the green leather… Oliver. She was with Oliver… Maybe even in his bed.

His mouth twitch at the thought and he balanced the bag in his closet, firmly pulling the door close. Things would have to wait, Oliver's belonging could wait, they had too since he was preoccupied at the moment. With her.

His thoughts simply dazzled him, he reacted sharply to every single thing, which was such a different contrast from what he was feeling when he was kissing her… Lois.

If Clark ever needed to bang his head against the wall, now would be a perfect and valuable reason for him to do so. He barely groaned, and crawled in his bed. He turned on his stomach, his hands and arms coming up to grasp his pillow so he could bury his face in a comfortable place. His eyes closed, remembering, dreaming…

Until his bed shifted under the pressure of something. Of someone. Curiosity flirted with his mind, but the act of contemplating his encounter with Lois was far more appealing then opening his eyes and dealing with whatever landed on his bed.

"Clark?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, uncertain and low, but it crashed vividly with his mind.

His eyes snapped opened, and the tension inside him sharpened every nerve in his body, forcing the beating of his heart to pick up an abnormal pace.

"Clark?" Her voice was louder and more affirmative. She wanted his attention, which he had already given to her without even having her to ask.

He forced every shameless thought he had of her in the back of his mind, even though he knew they would resurface as soon as he would see her.

He slowly turned his head towards Lois, only affording her the view of his blue eyes, and probably a little bit of his nose and a high cheek bone. Lois sat there, on the edge of his bed, a leg curled under her while the other dangled off the blue covers. She had changed her clothes, and had dried her hair, it fell loosely down her shoulder, over the red materiel of her shirt. He had always liked red…

He watched her carefully, his eyes absorbing her; tracing over the contour of her face, down her slender neck, over the curves of her breast, the low of her waist, the high of her hip and the length of her long legs. Lois slowly lowered herself to his level, turning her body towards him so she could lie on her side. Her face came down, only two inches away from his.

At that moment, Lois was the perfect example of serenity, her face glowed with calm and the phantom of a mask hid her eyes, those lovely hazel eyes.

Clark could still feel it, the burning sensations he had in the pit of his stomach, the ones that were starting to spread across his chest. She was fueling them… tormenting them.

Why was she glowing that way?

But why was she so calm?

Panic started to override his senses, it covered the burning inside him, it covered the guilty thoughts that followed the ones he had about Lois… it covered everything.

Clark moved his head out of his pillow, wondering, searching, as to why she was laying next to him. Clark mimicked Lois's position.

Suddenly, this all felt surreal to him, what was this? She was supposed to be with Oliver… And how long had she been in the house? He hadn't even heard the front door open, or even her steps in the hall.

She was up to something. She had too…

"What are you doing here?" His voice was calm, and he wondered why his tone seemed to match her composure so perfectly.

Something was wrong. He could almost feel it roll off of her in waves, reaching for him, asking to do something, anything.

"I need a favor." She spoke with such ease, that it perplexed him more than anything.

"Okay." Clark was unsure, guarded in front of her, maybe even afraid, and he tried his best to hush the agitated thoughts that swam inside his head.

Her face stayed so perfectly calm, but the emotion she was voicing affected Clark more that he would have wished.

"I'm not gonna ask you why, and I'm not even mad at you, but if our friendship ever meant anything to you, and if you never wanted to deliberately hurt me, you're going to have to answer me truthfully. And whatever you'll say, I'll believe you and I'll never say anything to anyone and we'll never speak of it again." Her eyes glistened, the mask had slide off so easily. Lois was opening up to him, asking him to make it right.

And it dawned on him… The hooded jacket. He had found it on the floor, she has here… Was this why her scent seemed to be so vivid against his senses?

"Okay." Unbelievingly so, his voice stayed calm and collected… but he couldn't think, the feelings of panic kept him frozen in place. He couldn't even think...

But Lois held his gaze with her own, "It's Oliver, isn't it?"

And he had to make a choice, right then and there.

Oliver, who, somehow, had him bounded to secrecy by some sort of code of honor.

Or Lois. Just her… Just Lois.

"Yes." And Clark mentally calmed down. And very was silent. Calm.

He watched as Lois closed her eyes and she broke away form him, turning on her back. She had always known.

Clark's gaze fell on her profile, tracing her features once again, and he could see it, the hurt… The betrayal. He didn't even want to imagine how she felt, and he definitely didn't want to see it across her face.

"Lois?"

She didn't turn towards him, "Yeah?" but her voice was marked by it.

"For what it's worth… I asked him to tell you." He was probably selfish for defending himself, but the thought of losing her... Or whatever they had, whatever he felt towards her, and whatever she felt towards him… It just seemed too precious to lose.

"Yeah, I kind of figured you would." Her voice was unsteady, but soft and he knew she was trying to mask what hurt her, and honestly he wouldn't have expected anything else from her.

Clark had made many bold moves tonight, what would one more change after all of this?

"You want me to hold you?" His voice came out low and as soft as hers.

Lois passed a hand over her eyes, "Yeah." Her voice was barely even there.

Slowly, Clark wrapped a strong arm around Lois's waist, and he pulled her in the safeness of his arms, pressing her back to his chest. His head came to rest on top of hers, and, subconsciously, he matched his breathing with her own. So he buried her within him for the night, hoping to sooth any ache she wasn't able to say out loud.

But then he couldn't help himself, or the guiltiness inside him.

"You know, I'd understand if you're mad at me." He spoke softly, as if afraid to disturb the peace they had settle in.

He could hear the teasing in her voice, even before she opened her mouth, "How can stay mad at you…I mean after the way you kissed me." She snorted softly.

Clark pursed his lips into a small smile as he felt a blush reaching his cheeks, why was it so hot suddenly?

"Actually, you kissed-"

Lois elbowed him in the gut, "Don't go there Smallville." She warned, teasing and daring.

* * *

So? What did you guys think? Everything is accepted, flames or reviews, everything!

I just hope this felt real, and in tone with my story. I mean, Clark is a guy... and Lois is well Lois, how can she not get under his skin?! lol! And Oliver... oh well... Feelings will be more explored in the next chapter.

Anyways, review please, because honestly I would feel comfortable to leave it as it is, but I kind of had another idea coming up, so there's a third part, maybe even a forth to be added to this fic. It seriously up to you, because I don't want to waste my time on a fic that you guys won't enjoy.

Thanks for reading!


	3. The Maze

Hi! (Waves shyly)

I know it has taken me a really, really, long time to update and I want to apologize for it, and I hope that this part will make it up to you.

Anyways, I just want to say that I love writing this fic, and your support has been amazing. It is why I continue this fic and why I put some much heart into it. I really want you guys to be pleased!

Thank you to everyone who has read it, and a big and special thank you to:

Sprite, thewomanwhosoldtheworld, Nora, lauraart123, Charmeddestiny, Nr.Six, katetd369, pOoLbEeRtAtToOs, mastercheif2007, joshysgirl, winthjo, Brunette-Goddess-89, JaysHeartsDesire, Jackia, Unknown, Anna, Chaney, CindyB, Anonymousgirl, Ficreader, Hanneli, super12, Sofia, writrfreak15, Sonya, SV Lover.

Okay, and this fic takes place after 'Hydro' and nothing else happened. And for the purpose of this fic, Lois and Oliver broke up in 'Hydro', but not really like they did in Justice... Anyway, you'll see.

And, enjoy, I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Part III - The Maze

---

1. any complex arrangement that causes bewilderment, confusion, or perplexity

---

Dear god… He was all over her.

But her mind… Her mind was stuck in a daze, a solid and echoing daze. Her head was submerged into a whirlpool of blurring sensations, and there were so many of them that she wasn't able to recognize… It only served to confuse her even more.

Lois stifled a groan between her lips as she felt Clark's feet shift between her own, entangling them further between the warm covers surrounding them. She raised her leg against his invading knee, cradling it between her thighs while his other leg framed her lower one.

She could almost feel them pounding, restless, against the side of her head, her emotions were being dragged in so many directions, and they were being thrown against the solid walls of her awareness. It was drowning her and forcing her mind into an uncontrollable state of mental frenzy. And nothing was able to calm her down.

Lois felt Clark's arms tightened around her, cradling her further into his impressive chest, drawing her deeper into him. The entire length of his strong torso rounded against Lois's back, framing her against his body and soothing all of her tense muscles, but sharpening every nerve hiding underneath the smooth flesh of her back. And with each breath he took, his chest raised against her, signaling her to breathe in his time.

She exhaled deeply, hoping it would ease her mind. It didn't. Every single thing consumed her: the unknown confusion that was gliding between her emotions, the sense of lost looming against the back of her mind, the dulling pain inside her chest and the irregular tightening in her stomach. Everything was just too much.

Clark's large arm was still wrapped around her waist, his elbow was resting against her stomach and it would rise softly when she breathed. His wrist was caught between the swell of her breast as Lois kept his fingers inside her palm, fisted against her heart. She used his bicep as pillow, letting her head fall back against his shoulder and his forearm lounged against her torso.

She forced her mind into finding a state of oblivion, where she could just feel safe, even if it was just for a little while. But nothing was leaving her. Everything stayed. The denseness of her thoughts and her meandering feelings were the only things invading her senses, and it destroyed the state of somnolence she was desperately seeking. She just wanted a certain numbness to take over her body, just so she could sleep… Just a little bit.

Lois gulped, as she felt Clark's breath against her. Clark's nose was buried into her hair, and his lips were resting against the sensitive skin of her neck. He was drawing a breath before letting it exhale against her flesh, forcing a warm sensation to spread down the entire length of her spine and, almost, feeding the tightness in her stomach. He was breathing against her softly, reminding her that he was there… Reminding her of what he had done to her.

Dear god… She couldn't breathe...

And _he_ was sleeping. His mind was probably settling itself in a world of calming darkness, and his thoughts were being washed over by waves of drowsiness…

Lucky, kissing bastard-

Sleeping.

Lucky, sleeping… Clark.

She swallowed hard. And she was awake; her mind was restless, lost, with no directions as to where to go. For the sanity of her emotions, her mind seemed to guide her towards him, but the pain was leading her towards the other. She felt as if her mind was going to be slip in two, one reaching for the safeness that Clark offered, and the other contemplating the broken puzzle that was Oliver. And there was that unnerving pressure against her chest and that tightness in her stomach... It was too much…

So Lois shifted, abruptly turning in Clark's arm until her head found the comforting center of his strong chest and her arm circled his waist.

She felt Clark stiffened at the abrasiveness of her movements and he groaned in her hair, "You move too much." he tried to re-adjust his frame into the new position, trying to find a way the cradle her against him again.

Lois forced against the urge to growl at him, and she lessened her hold from his waist, "And you don't move enough."

And she was tempted to remove herself from him all at once, but his arm rounded the curve of her spine, his hand coming down to claim her lower back, securing her to him and he warmed her temple with his lips, burying a sleepy, reassuring kiss on her skin.

Just like that, he made her melt against him and, unconsciously, Lois nestled her cheek deeper into his shoulder, trying to found a source of comfort. She let her fingers graze up against the firmness of his back, until her arm made her embrace him. And, finally, she found a more comfortable position to sleep against him.

She could feel his hand coming up to stroke the length of her back, soothing her out and brushing away her torments, "Go back to sleep." he murmured into her hair.

Slowly, Lois closed her eyes and relaxed her body to match Clark's serene composure. He was calming her, dulling her towards her slumber, easing her mind… With his strong arms around her, she felt as if he hid her from everything, as if he tucked her away from the rest of the world so she could heal. And she let her mind latch on to Clark, allowing the reassuring beating of his heart lull her to sleep, and letting the safeness of his body warm her into a soft oblivion.

He was just consoling her thoughts and numbing that pain… He even filled that sense of void she felt somewhere, but that tightness in her stomach…

Her body stiffened, and every single muscle in her body tightened.

What was he doing to her?

"You're still not sleeping." he mumbled.

Lois gathered the fabric of his shirt in her hand, and quickly released it before claming herself, "Neither are you."

---

The water was getting cold.

With her feet, Lois unplugged the drain, slowly letting the water escape her. Leaning forward, she twisted the knobs so that the warm liquid could fill her Victorian tub once again, and renew the bubbles that were surrounding her.

With a soft sign, she reclined herself against her bath, enjoying the water, and letting it sooth out her body and mind. She didn't want to think about all of this.

And there was nothing left to think about. Things were over, and even if she hadn't been that certain last night, now her sentiment on that matter firmly closed a chapter of her life. Her and Oliver… They were over.

But then there was Clark… What was he doing to her?

But what time was it? Noon… Maybe, she didn't know… And honestly she didn't really care. Somehow none of this felt real to her.

Lois groaned softly, irritation filling her head.

Someone was knocking.

She didn't want to deal with anyone right now. She just wanted to… Not think about anything for a little while.

Lois let out another soft groan as she heard her front door being open, and footsteps being dragged across her floor.

"Lois?"

Oh dear god… Her stomach tightened, and her breathing…

"Clark?" She called out softly through the close door of her bathroom.

"I-" He hesitated and she heard his footsteps coming near the door. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." His voice came out soft and consoling, making Lois bit her lower lip thoughtfully.

Signing she let her head rest against the edge of the tub, and she looked down at herself, fully submerge into the water and completely covered by the fluffy white bubbles.

"You can come in." Honestly, she didn't think he would. She let a small smile grace her lips, she could almost see him shuffling from one foot to the other, debating on whether are not he should actually enter.

She closed her eyes, and finally she heard him open the door and walk slowly up to her. He was standing above her, and suddenly she felt him close, really close to her.

Lois breathed in softly and turned her head to the side, opening her eyes. Lois's gaze met Clark's profile. He was sitting against the outer side of her bath, and his head was aligned with hers.

He turned his soft blue eyes towards her, "Hey."

Lois gave a soft smile before turning her head back so her eyes could trail over her ceiling, "Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

She didn't need to ponder the question for long, "I don't know." And it was true, she didn't. There was so many things crossing her mind, and she could feel them rising inside her head, demanding her attention, provoking her confusion.

"Hmm… I think there's just too many things going inside your head right now."

She smiled again, it frightened her. How well he knew her, and how empathic he could be. How did he do it? But then again, wasn't that what he always reproached her?

She swallowed the lump in her throat, hoping it would make the mess in her head disappear too, "Yeah."

Dear god, she almost whimpered.

Clark's lips came to rest against the side of her forehead, kissing her tenderly. What was happening? When did she allow him to do this to her?

She felt his breath linger over her ear, "It'll get better."

Her stomach tightened, and her thoughts, they settled down, they were sleeping, "Yeah." She could only agree with him.

She was finding something in him. Slowly, Lois let her head fall against Clark's, and there was that warm sensation spreading across her chest again. And she was searching for something, guided by a weakness she didn't quite understand.

And her lips found Clark's. Moist, luscious and pleasing.

So unsure, their lips grazed and opened up to each other, but none of them dared to close them. They were left tempted and without much confidence.

Lois could actually feel her heart picking up a familiar pace, and the feelings of anticipation were filling her mind completely… And the only thing she wanted was to feel what he had done to her last night, when he was wrapped up in green leather.

She closed her lips around his bottom one, and Clark's face leaned into her. Accepting it, having wished for it.

He was kissing her, pursing the softness of his lips between hers and stirring up so many things… So unrecognizable, but him, familiar, safe, pleasurable. Clark.

In a quit breathe, Lois opened her mouth, kissing his bottom lip and then his upper one, everything seemed so soft and fragile. Clark's lips moved against hers carefully, and he grasped her lower lip between his to lightly stroke his tongue against it, demanding that her mouth parts for him.

And Lois parted her lips, letting his tongue finding hers in a soft caress that sent a warm shiver throughout her chest. She brought her hand out of the water and reached for the back of his head, letting her fingers slide through his thick locks, bringing him closer, begging him not to stop.

Clark groaned against her as she gently sucked this tongue into her mouth, almost wanting him to be driven to a certain breaking point. Her hand followed his head, as Clark kneeled behind her, and he guided her face backwards, they're lips breaking apart. Their faces were upside down from each other, and his tongue found hers again, stroking, brushing, until he forced a moan to escape her mouth.

Lois's breath caught in her throat and her hand tightened around his locks, Clark was dragging his fingertips across the sensitive flesh of her neck and her collarbone. Her teeth grazed his lower lip, and she tugged it between her lips, sucking, until a small whimper escaped him. Her hand rounded against the back of his head until her fingers found his neck and her nails grazed his skin gently. Letting his tongue join hers again, she felt Clark's hand close gently around her throat and the tip of his finger stroked the outline of her jaw, urging her into him.

Suddenly, she could hear it. And she knew he could hear it too.

But her lips stayed attached to his, as Clark kept kissing her until she was nearly senseless. She needed to breath, but, instead, she moaned under his lips, gratifying him with her satisfaction.

And she could still hear it…

She felt Clark's lips part hers, "Someone's at the door." And he closed his mouth around hers again, sucking her lower lip gently into his mouth.

"Don't care." She mumbled under his kiss, and she pressed against his neck, keeping him centered on what he was doing.

She heard the door open, much like when Clark had entered the first time. But somehow her attention was diverted by that delightful sensation he was provoking against her tongue.

"Lois?"

And her blood froze.

And Clark stopped.

Their lips still lingering between each other, between their kiss, and none of them dared to move.

"Lois?" and he knocked on the bathroom door, "Are you in there?"

Lois swallowed hard, and moved Clark's head away from hers gently by the hand that was still wrapped tightly around his neck, "Oliver?" and she tried so hard not to sound breathless.

"Hmm… Yeah. I- Lois, I need to talk to you." His voice was different, and it didn't make her feel any easier. And neither was the teasing sensation Clark's breath was provoking against the skin of her throat.

"Give… Give me a minute." And she heard him walk away from the door.

This wasn't happening.

And Lois groaned, why?

* * *

So? What did you guys think? Everything is accepted, flames or reviews, everything! 

They're smitten with each other, and confuse, and... it's Lois and Clark. I know a few of you wanted to see Oliver, and we will see more of him in the next chapter, I promise!

So who wants to see more? And which one of you think that Clark and Lois can keep away from each other? Lol!

Anyways, review please! They keep me going and they help me a lot, and I really want you guys to enjoy this. : )

Thank you for reading.


	4. The Chaos

HI!!!!!!

I updated! I updated!!! In less than two weeks!! Yay!!

Okay, on a sadder note... This is kind of a half update... This chapter was suppose to end in _hotness_... Hotness! But it doesn't... I hit the 1900 and something word, and than I was like, okay if I keep this up I will have another 2000 words, and it will be updated in another week, maybe even two. So I decided to split the fourth chapter in half. And I've figured you guys deserved an update since you've been so nice to me. So here it is... I have to admit this isn't my favorite chapter, but it still needs to be done. So enjoy!

Oh and a big and special thank you (with hugs!) to:

Dodden, Nr.Six, CharmedDestiny, JaysHeartsDesire, Cloaker, rHoffErz, Sonya, Satinslayer, Tru Constantine, DoomsdaySquirrel, Fate Lois, PhantomShadowKat, Madmatter, Sara, Tigger101, Sorraia3, Silver Eyes Bright, CindyB, xSmile and pOoLbEeRtAtToOs.

Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, you have no idea how giddy it makes me feel, and it does propel me to continue writing this for you guys. So thank you very much!

* * *

Part IV - The Chaos

---

1. a state of utter confusion or disorder; a total lack of organization or order.

---

Her heart was pounding against her chest, filling her ears with the perturbing sound and vivifying that dulling pain that resided somewhere inside her chest. At a turning point, her emotions became an attack more than anything else.

Lois could only stand there, dressed in her dark blue robe, near the closed door of the bathroom, staring at him, her eyes hardening and her arms crossing.

Oliver stood up from her bed, his body moving towards her. "I was worried."

She frowned, it was unsettling. He was unsettling. "Why?" Lois stepped around him, leading him towards the small kitchen, unknown to her if she was dodging him, or keeping him away from the other one. Maybe both? Why not? She had gotten this far… Or maybe not far enough and she kept walking until she was in her living room.

Oliver turned to follow her, falling behind in her steps. "I called, almost all night… You never picked up." An accusation? Or just a misplaced feeling from his part? Why was he even here?

Lois sighed softly, her hands landing on her hips. "I wasn't here. Sorry."

Both of them paused, staring at each other thoughtfully, wondering where this was leading up to, and all the while, acknowledging the thrilling tension between them.

"What are you doing here?" her voice asked him, but honestly… Her mind never really wanted an answer.

He approached carefully, his shoulders straightening and his gaze softening for her. "I- We need to talk."

Her eyes looked past him, and to the bathroom's door, and she wondered what he was doing in there. Could he hear them? Was he even tempted to listen? Lois gave a soft sigh, and clenched the muscles of her stomach, as if it would sooth out the tenseness looming inside her.

Her gaze slid back, over Oliver's face. "You and I, we said everything we had to say last night." _And it should stay that way_.

"No, we- I didn't." Once more, Oliver took a step towards her, invading her, and his eyes searched her face. "Where were you? I was worried."

Lois met his gaze. "I was with Clark." she watched for a reaction, and she wasn't even satisfied when she caught the tensing in his jaw.

"I was worried." Oliver's voice was soft, caring, but not soft enough.

"Well, I'm fine."

Oliver held her gaze, still searching for something, and his hands blindingly came down to grasp hers, brushing his thumbs across her knuckles. "I need to talk to you about something…"

Lois swallowed dryly, her eyes blinking at that small fluttering of pain inside her chest. "I can't do this right now." And she pulled her hands back, "You have to go."

His eyebrow knitted together in a troubled frown, and he murmured, "You know…" his voice trailed off, but his idea was solid, leaving no misunderstanding in the air.

Lois took a step back, "Yeah."

Oliver nodded, a sour smile playing over his lips, "Clark told you."

She shook her head, her eyes lingering over his features, "No. You just weren't good enough."

Oliver nodded, "I tried, and I'm sorry about that." He paused, his eyes catching hers, "It's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Involuntarily, Lois's gaze flirted towards the bathroom door, and she blinked, hoping it could erase the building anticipation inside her stomach, "Ollie, I don't want to do this right now." And she stepped around him, giving him a firm look, telling him not to mess with her, telling him to respect what she wanted.

Lois flopped down on her couch, curling her legs under herself and grabbing the remote, a distraction, an invitation for him to leave… But Oliver followed her, grabbing the remote from her hand, and ignoring the frown she cast him, he kneeled in front of her.

"Dinner, tonight. Just so we can talk." He proposed, smiling gently at her.

Treacherously, her gaze softened, and she couldn't ignore that she had been close to this man, or what they had shared. And as painful as it was to acknowledge it, there was still a part of her that cared… There was still a part of her that wanted something from him…

"I don't think it's a good idea." she whispered.

Oliver's hands came to rest softly on her legs, wanting her attention. "You can't leave us like this." he murmured, "I'm not ready to leave us like this."

But there was another part of her, a stronger part of her, that didn't want what she had already gotten from him, and, the stronger side of her, didn't long for what he had to offer her. It was unsettling, she couldn't even remember how it felt to want him, and she shook her head sadly, where had that desire go?

"I think we'll have to." her gaze caught his sadly. "I think it would be better if we stopped, before we go too far, and before we found ourselves in place where we can't come back from." Lois caught his hesitation, he wanted something from her, and he wanted back what they had shared… But she wasn't able to give him back what he wanted… She didn't want to give it back.

"Just… Lois I can't- I don't want it to end this way. I _care_ about you. And I can't just ignore that." His voice dropped into a pleading pattern, and Lois frowned distressingly as she felt herself being caught up in it.

And Oliver saw it, "Tell you what… How about we think about it for a few days? Give us some space and have dinner together, just so we could…" He sighed deeply, "Just so we don't leave _us_ this way."

With a soft glare, Lois gave in, and no matter how unsettling this all felt to her, she couldn't bear to leave him without a perfect closure. So she nodded and didn't stop him when he leaned into her, his lips grazing her cheek, offering her a kiss… That didn't do anything at all.

At that moment, Lois resented him, there wasn't that flutter inside her anymore, that yearning to feel more of him. He didn't make her react to him, and a faint part of her hated him for not being able to give her that.

She forced a smile, and Oliver let her go, walking out of her apartment and leaving her to deal with herself… and the safety behind a closed door.

Seconds passed, and Lois still sat there, her teeth nibbling into her bottom lip and her hands rubbing down the side of her arms. She had to go to face Clark, and what she had done…

She kissed him. She had deliberately leaned into him, she had sought out his lips, pleading him to kiss her.

She swallowed hard, her chest warming at the thought of him, his fingers caressing the sensitive skin of her throat, sending jolts of pleasure throughout her chest. His lips merging with hers, nipping at them, kissing them, grasping them in any way he could, just so he could give her the pleasure of tasting him. And his tongue, brushing against hers, teasing her lips, making her moan for him. Encouraging him.

That scared her, what he was able to take out of her and the need of him that he had so carelessly placed inside her. What they were doing to each other.

Lois groaned softly, sinking further into the pillows, how could this have happened?

Everything was shambled, everything was uncertain, and everything made her uneasy. Her emotions were all over the place, jumping from one situation to another and unable to stay in place long enough for her to analyze it.

There was a pain inside her chest, marked by the low betrayal she felt towards Oliver. There was a resentment looming inside her mind, angry at Oliver and there was a faint sense of panic over the lost of him. And then, there was the tightness inside her stomach, the anticipation of something more, and the warmth plaguing her chest, spreading out every time he got near. And all of those were for Clark.

With a resolve that she didn't understand, nor gave the effort to comprehend it, Lois walked up to the bathroom, and hesitated.

She was still hesitating,…

Finally, she pushed the door open, and she deliberately ignored the deep fear she felt over what she could find inside. Or maybe it was her reaction to him that was frightening her…

Nothing. And she was faced with a wave of painful disappointment.

The wind blew softly within the empty bathroom and she took a few steps inside. Her fingers grazed the water, cold and uninviting, and she watched as the bubbles faded into the water, leaving it all alone. She had the urge to roll her eyes at the open window, Smallville had jumped… He probably went down the fire escape.

Mechanically, Lois's hands closed the window and drew the curtains, but her gaze caught her papers, precise information on a case she was investigating, that were laying on a nearby wooden stool. She let the pencil fall to the floor as her fingers caught them. She slapped them over one of her thighs and exited her bathroom, forbidding her thoughts to go anywhere near something with soft, unruly, black hair and heart-wrenching blue eyes… Still, her eyes grazed over the hand-written words he had left on her documents.

_Thought you'd need the privacy… Clark._

Lois closed her eyes sadly, her teeth sinking into her lip, matching the downfall of her stomach. It wasn't what she really needed.

Frustrated over something she couldn't grasp, Lois let the files hit her bed. Her hands combed down her hair, hoping it would sooth out the mess in her mind, but nothing help, and the tensing in her stomach just kept on increasing.

And she felt her heart stop.

Stepping over her bed, Lois reached for the jacket over her chair. _His_ red jacket. He had forgotten it.

Sitting on the corner of her bed, Lois unfolded the clothing, letting it spread out on her lap. _Smallville_.

She raised her fingers to her temple, massaging her head, hoping it could ease something… But what? She didn't even know what was happening. And it frightened her, so much.

Her mind was just… in total chaos.

And Clark had known how to sooth her out.

With a sad smile, Lois slipped his jacket over her shoulders, pulling her arms out the sleeves. She tugged the jacket closer to her, and inhaling, she laid back on her bed, surrounding herself in a part of him.

And it was just intoxicating. His scent was overwhelming her senses, and the warmth she received from his jacket went a long away into calming her thoughts and feeding the tightness inside her.

What was he doing to her?

---

If you'd follow the bricks down Lois's bathroom window, you'd eventually land your gaze on him, his back pressed into the hard wall, his thoughts wandering franticly inside his head, and his heart tightening over something he didn't quite understand.

---

* * *

Yep... Lois is definitely screwed... Poor, poor Lois... She wants Clark and Clark wants her... Yay! This is so cool!!!!

Okay, so the clois part was actually suppose to follow this last scene, but as I said it before, it would have ended up in like 4000 words and turn up one or two weeks later, so... It ends here.

Next chapter will be hot... Very hot, seriously, it's gonna be hot! Well I hope you guys are going to find it hot... Seriously my mind's on fire, lol! Anyways, yeah, and the sixth chapter will be fluffy (well the first part of it anyways).

So here are a few things that will be in the fifth chapter (unless, my mind spins and somehow it won't fit into the story anymore, it's really not completed yet):

- Lois goes to see Clark in his loft.

- A purse causes mayhem (well, sort of... Okay, maybe more of a conflict)

- Oliver is not hungry.

- And Lois is pushed against a column.

Yep... It's gonna be a hot update... So how much do you guys want it? Lol! ; )

Thank you for reading, and I hope that you guys enjoyed the update.


	5. The Tension

An update! An update! An update! An update! Yay! Lol!!!

Okay, hmmm… This is supposed to be the 'hot' update. I'm not sure if it's hot though… It's clois, of course it's hot! Lol! So lots of clois, and yep, clois. Lol!

3710 words, 9 pages… Wow. And I've also notice that, this fifth chapters mark the end of one day, 24 hours. The five chapters are in the space time of 24 hours… I'm not so sure if it's good though, I mean for the characters growth and feelings, and such. Anyways, I just hope that you guys like it and that everything seems plausible.

And big and special thanks (with hugs and kisses) to:

cloisfan99, Cloaker, Charmeddestiny, satinslayer, lovestoread, musicbrat-0901, PhantomShadowKat, Ella Lane, Hanneli, rHoffErz, CelticWolfman, xsmile and writrfreak15 (for the last chapter, I had the review after I posted the update... I'm sorry!).

You guys are the best, thank you so much for your support! And thank you to everyone who put this story on their favorites list, you guys rock, thank you so much!

So Enjoy!

* * *

Part V - The Tension 

---

1. a mental or emotional strain; intense, suppressed suspense, anxiety, or excitement.

---

He read the paragraph again.

His eyes traveled down the length of the words, his mind absorbing the visual perception of the letters, but the meaning of it all was never sent to his intellect. His awareness was faltering, and suddenly, what he was trying to read became nothing more than vague writing: unnoted and deliberately insignificant.

Clark's teeth came to bit the inside of his cheek, he knew all to well why his mind was wavering. It was elsewhere, but then again, he felt as if it was everywhere. Images bounced across his mind, flashes of lips and hazel eyes sent his imagination in overdrive, and visions filled with touches of fingers brushing against a collarbone, of nails grazing the back of his neck and of tongue and lips responding to him, sent jolts of pure rapture into his senses. But phrases he had overheard were making his heart clench tightly and his veins pump with a slow build-up of uncertain fury.

Things were getting out of control, and the worst of it, was that all the things that were making him act so impulsively were the ones giving him so much pleasure and so much sensations, raw and driven… So uncontrollable and so good to feel, to experience. Clark could only be left breathless.

And disturbed as his ears picked up on the sound of a car making its way up the driveway. His eyes came back to the forgotten paragraph, and, once more, he tried to grasp the meaning of the literature before him. But his heartbeat picked up, and he could feel his throat closing. He was thirsty, and he knew who was making its way up the stairs of his loft.

His eyes darted to the right, and he caught sight of her dropping her purse near his desk, and then she slowly took a seat next to him on the couch, laying his jacket between them.

"What are you reading?"

Clark's eyes traveled down the paragraph again, "Nothing." His fingers closed the book, and his eyes slide up to her, to Lois.

She dropped her gaze to the cover and she grasped the book from his hand, opening it and letting her fingers flirt between the pages. "I've read it, it's a masterpiece."

Clark smiled gently and his gaze slide over her profile, something in the way she moved made her look nervous, but the calmness in her facial expression reassured him. Lois… How wrong was it that he had missed her?

His eyes dropped to her lips as she started to speak again, "I'm sorry about what happened earlier." Her eyes never lifted to greet his and she closed the book, letting it fall gently on the old coffee table. "I-" she sighed and, finally, she looked up at him, afraid and troubled by everything surrounding them, "I shouldn't have done that."

Clark's gaze dropped to her hands, then to the book on the coffee table, and he tried to ignore the sudden feeling of vertigo that slapped him hard against the chest. "Me neither, I didn't mean to." he lied to her.

He watched as she pressed her fingers into her palm, cracking her knuckles as she spoke up again, "Clark, I don't want things to be awkward and I don't-"

Clark shook his head, meeting her gaze, "It's okay, don't worry about it. And I'm sorry too, for everything."

Lois breathed in softly, "It doesn't matter anymore. I just… I don't know what happened." She lifted her shoulders and pouted slightly, her brows frowning, expressing her perplexity over the whole situation.

Clark grinned, he couldn't help but find her adorable… Lois being adorable, how could this have happen? Nevertheless, he let his hand land on her knee, trying to reassure her.

He let his voice drop, "It's fine." And he couldn't help but let his thumb graze over the side of her jeans in acknowledgement to the shallow breath she took over the contact. He didn't want this.

He didn't want this to disappear, he didn't want her to forget and he didn't want her to overlook it. His eyes dropped to the hand that was still caressing her knee and he watched her slender hand cover his, her fingers curling under his palm.

And she surprised him. Using his grasp as leverage, Lois scooted over to him, bringing his arm across her lap and letting her head fall against the back of his strong shoulder. Instantly, he felt his chest tightened over her proximity and it sent a jolt of electricity straight down his stomach. His nose instantly got buried into her hair and her scent was overwhelming, driving his senses into a state of frenzy and memories flooded into his mind. Memories of her fingers twisting into his hair, of her lips claiming his, of her tongue reacting to him and over the seductive sound she had made in the back of her throat. God, the way she could moan under him…

"Thanks for being there… You're a really good friend." Her voice reached him on a higher ground that he would have imagined, so soft and feminine, was it wrong that he thought that she was pleading for him to give her something, anything, he could.

"Why did you kiss me?" his voice came out rasp and his lips brushed against her forehead. He was not going to let her forget this.

He felt Lois bury her head further into him, "I didn't mean to." she mumbled against his shoulder and Clark could almost see the tension flowing out of her and the wheels turning inside her head, trying to find a suitable explanation, trying to defend herself that it was nothing and that it hadn't done anything to either of them. How wrong she was.

Clark nodded his head against her, "Okay." And he let his palm flattened against the side of her thigh and his fingers brushed softly against the material of her jeans.

"Okay." She whispered into his shirt, and he felt her fingers curl over his bicep.

Clark exhaled softly into her hair and he in tuned his hearing to her heartbeat. It was beating a little too rapidly against her breast and he found his own beat matching hers. Still, she wasn't close enough and Clark felt a sudden wave of frustration filling his chest. Carefully, Clark retrieved his arm from her grip, his hand leaving her thigh, and he balanced it behind her shoulders, just so he could hold her. Lois's head made its way further into the crook of his neck and her arms fell gently around his waist. She never stopped him when his left hand came to grasp her knees, hoisting them over his right leg and making her lounge herself more comfortably against him. Again, his nose caught itself in her hair, and those feelings of sheer rapture came to grip him tightly, sending shocks of braze into his lower stomach.

How did she do it? How the _hell _was she able to do that to him?

He couldn't let any of this go. And if Lois didn't want something from him, she would have never let him hold her the way he did. And he wondered, was this Lois at her most basic instinct? Physically, letting him manipulate her body like this? And emotionally, letting him get so close to her?

He had never seen Lois so submissive, and he couldn't phantom why that thought frightened him.

Clark let his head fall forward and he tried to catch her hidden look, "Are you okay?"

He felt the slow rise of her chest against his side as she inhaled. "Yes." she murmured in a languish tone.

And it was his turn to rise against her sharply as he felt her lips graze the side of his neck, thrilling his pulse into beating faster against the skin of his throat.

"Are _you_ okay?" Again, Lois's lips slide softly against him as she spoke and he felt his skin tingle with invisible shivers. God, he wished she would just kiss him there, just so he could have the permission to retaliate.

Clark gulped soundlessly and he let his head drop back on top of hers and he mimicked her response, "Yes." And he closed his eyes, he sounded breathless… Damn her.

He felt her lips curl into a smile, "You don't sound too sure." And there it was, the teasing and daring side of her that made him rise to meet any challenge she would throw at him. She was thrilling, vivifying the nerves under his skin and making him ache with the urge to respond to her in every carnal way possible.

He smirked against her hair and he let his voice drop into a husky tone, "I'm sure."

Her voice deepened, and he was sure that she was deliberately provoking him to enter a binding state of lust as she pressed her lips, so softly, against his pulse and whispering into his skin, "If you say so."

Clark's breath caught in his throat and he stifled a groan in his mouth. She was so close.

He let his arm fall, his right hand reaching for her lower back as he pressed a small kiss on her temple. He heard her pulse skip a beat and it was the only thing he could think of, her, feeling exhilarated by what he was doing to her. He let his nose brush against the side of her face softly, his lips parting to breathe against her. She skipped another beat and he felt her hand gliding up against the muscles of his arm. He felt as if he was blind, guided only by the sound of her heartbeat and he left another kiss down her jaw.

_Where is it?_

His head dipped more closely against her shoulder and his lips searched the delicate skin of her neck.

Then his lips found the rushing heartbeat.

He felt her inhale sharply, almost panting in his ear and her hand came to grip the side of his neck to latch herself onto him. Clark breathed against her, wrapping a powerful arm around her waist and letting his lips part slightly over the palpitation echoing underneath her smooth skin. He felt Lois's legs tightened around his, trying to bring him even closer and her fingers grazed down the skin of his neck. God, the pleasure that vibrated straight to his core was almost unbearable as he abandoned himself into the feeling of having her so intimately close to him. He could already imagine how she would moan, deep and sensuous, if he'd grasped the skin of her throat between his lips…

"Clark?!" a voice resonated inside the barn.

Clark followed Lois's body, as they stiffened against each other, shocked and frustrated over the interruption that left them feeling unsatisfied and with too many ravenous emotions.

_You have got to be kidding me._

They struggled to unravel themselves from one another, and Clark was quickly stumbling to his feet as they heard the sound of his footsteps climbing the stairs. Lois threw him a wide-eyed look and pressed her body down against the cushions, trying to hide herself, and Clark could only watched distressingly as his gaze caught sight of Oliver.

Without a second thought, Clark leaped over the couch in one fluid motion and greeted the man with a tight smile, "Hey."

Oliver stopped himself at the last step and looked up at him in curiously, "Hey yourself."

Clark's heart was pounding loudly in his ears and he felt an overpowering flow of panic griping his chest. "I- I didn't think I would see you so soon."

Oliver shrugged his shoulders innocently, "Yeah, well there was something I wanted to let you know."

Clark found himself winded, he needed to get him out of here, he needed a distraction, anything… But Clark frowned in puzzlement as he watched Oliver's eyes hardening and his fingers curling into fists. Unsure, he followed Oliver's gaze, and he immediately felt a sense of dread gripping his heart.

Her purse… Could things get any worst?

Clark's teeth bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to suppress the immense guilt that washed over him, he wasn't doing anything wrong. _They_ weren't doing anything wrong.

Oliver took a deep and soundless breath, trying to find some kind of cool. "I'm hungry, I didn't have time to grab anything to eat."

Without a word and without a glance, Clark nodded and past Oliver to head towards the house. They walk in deafening silence, neither of them acknowledging the scorching tension that suddenly enveloped both of them.

Clark held the backdoor open for Oliver before making his way towards the fridge, and then he cringed when he heard the door slamming loudly behind them. It looked like he wasn't the only one feeling frustrated.

Clark cleared his throat as he opened the fridge, "We have-"

"I'm not hungry." Oliver's solid voice pierced through him.

And Clark shut the door, of course he wasn't. He lifted his eyes towards the blonde billionaire, and couldn't help but feel his stomach turning at the cold look he was giving him. Clark averted his eyes, "What did you want to tell-"

Oliver stepped closer to the island separating them, his hands coming down to grip the sides, "You were there this morning weren't you? I _saw_ the jacket."

Clark's gaze never made its way towards his face, instead he crossed his arms, trying to push down any emotions that would lead him to lash out. He was frustrated, and honestly, whatever he and Lois were doing, it wasn't any of his concern. Not anymore.

Lois had seen Oliver's jacket last night, Oliver had seen his jacket this afternoon, and this evening he had seen her purse… They seriously had to be more careful, getting caught like this was just started to get aggravating.

Oliver sighed at the lack of response, "What is she doing here?" he asked, his voice softening, almost powerless.

Clark finally lifted his gaze to his, "She's my friend. Why do you think she's here?"

"A repeat?! I don't know Clark why don't you tell me. Why are you two hiding each other from me? And why are you two suddenly joined to the hip- Or should I say to the lip?" His voice gained an angry tone, and Clark was finding himself easily affected by it.

He could feel the slow fury rising in his throat and he swallowed hard, "It doesn't matter." Oliver and her were done. Over. God, they had to be…

"I want her back." Oliver his voice was firm and cold, without another word, he turned his back on him and left, his footsteps resonating throughout the empty house.

Clark closed his eyes at those words and his rage was quickly being replaced by a vicious fear, and he could feel it travel through his veins, and then pumping straight into his chest.

No.

Clark's hands traveled through his hair roughly, as he felt something click inside his mind. Dear god, no.

His mind suddenly felt heavy, as it clouded with too many sensations, and too many feelings. Things had just gotten even more complicated. So much more complicated.

Still left with his thoughts bumbling inside his head and the disturbing tension that was threatening to erupt, Clark made his way back to the loft. His footsteps landed heavily over the old wood, signaling that he getting closer to her. With each step he took, he felt his pulse quickening in anticipation and his stomach tightened at the thought of her and at the thought of what was happening between them.

As he climbed the last steps, he saw her look back at him from the couch. With a sigh, she stood up, dangling her purse in front of him and giving him a thoughtful frown.

Clark approached her, slowly and carefully, and he grabbed the strap of the leather bag she held. "Yeah." he confirmed, his eyes trying to avoid her gaze, afraid she would see something, afraid that she would know. But then again, how could she not? He heard her exhale softly, and he couldn't help but find her heartbeat again. It was still beating a little too fast, and he closed his eyes, he kind of liked it that way.

"I'm gonna go." She announced faintly and stepped around him.

No.

His grip never lessened from the leather, and extending his arm he forced her to a halt. He couldn't let him ruin this… And he couldn't let himself lose her. He wanted her, and this was something he was ready to be selfish about. He couldn't overlook this, it hurt too much when he tried. Panic started to overrule his thoughts, and he felt that fear pumping through his veins…

He just couldn't let her go. He didn't _want_ to let her go. God, this felt irrational and… Primal, as if he was a wild animal stalking his prey. Was this his most basic instinct? Wanting her in every possible way that was humanly possible? Wanting her on every, single, level, be it physical, emotional or intellectual?

Lois turned around to face him, her eyes trying to harden as she looked up at him and he took a few steps towards her, deliberately entering her space, "Clark, this isn't good-"

"I don't care." he whispered rashly, and with a quick flicked of his wrist he let her purse fall from her grasp and onto the couch.

He never gave her a chance to respond.

A hand cupped the side of her face, his fingers digging into the back of her neck and his other hand wrapped itself around her wrist. In only two strides, he had his lips claiming hers with a vivid determination and an immediate hunger. He flattened her back against the wooden column and he raised her wrist over her head, pinning it against the pillar. He angled her face to the side and his mouth parted over her lower lip. This is what he wanted, her and only her.

He felt her hand coming up to press against his chest, but he never felt the force of her trying to push him away. Pleased, he let his tongue trace the fullness of her lip until he felt her fingers gripping the back of his neck forcefully. Clark bent his knees slightly and pressed the entire length of his strong body against her slender frame, he wanted to invade her, just like she was invading every inch of his skin. He wanted her to feel him, just like he could feel her everywhere his blood was able to pump and put life through his veins.

He wanted her, and as he felt her respond to him so avidly, Clark felt a specific warmth spreading across his chest. She wanted him too.

Her hand tangled itself in his thick mane and he felt her trying to break her wrist free from his grasp. It's only when her lips tugged at his lower one that he let go. Her arm flew around his neck, stretching herself over his body, her breasts pressing onto his wide chest and her stomach flattening closely against his. His hand came down to circle her waist, his fingers grazing over the skin of her hip and his lips parted hers, sliding his tongue between them with every intention into finding her own.

And she moaned, deep and sensuous, so pleased over what he was doing to her.

His tongue left hers, and he kissed her bottom lip again, nipping it gently into his mouth. Her arm around his neck lessened, and she brought him down closer to her as her hand reached into his hair, joining the other. He felt Lois title his head to the side and her teeth grazed his lip, tugging it inside her mouth in a pressing kiss. Clark groaned low in the back of his throat and his fingers dug into the soft skin of her hip. She felt good, so good… He felt her tongue pressing against his lips, which he gladly parted for her and she brushed it delicately against his, luring his tongue inside her mouth.

Oh dear god… Behind closed lids, his eyes rolled back as he felt Lois suck his tongue smoothly into her mouth. So hot... So good… He moaned against her, and both his arm circled her back, desperately trying to pull her closer to him.

Their lips separated in panting breaths, and Clark rested his forehead against hers, their hold on each other never wavering. Didn't this look familiar?

His lips lowered to hers again, barely giving her enough time to catch her breath, and he let his mouth linger over hers, "What were you saying? Not good?" his voice wasn't even above a whisper.

Lois breathed against him and he sensed her smirking, "I thought you said that you didn't care."

Clark swallowed unevenly, she was so close, so intoxicating, that he let his words fly out of his mouth without an afterthought, "I lied." This _did_ mean something to him.

He felt her hesitate, and then, she kissed him softly, making their breathing contrast deeply with her actions, "Yeah… me too."

His mind clouded again as he felt the warmth in his chest increase to reach his stomach. He kissed her back, his lips gently merging with hers, and he accepted his thoughts…

This would have been so much easier if he would have only been lusting after her… How bad was it that his feelings were starting to conquer his craving for her? So bad… but then, so good as he felt her lips part effortlessly under the pressure of his tongue.

No, he wasn't going to let her go.

* * *

You see didn't I tell you, Oliver isn't hungry? And did you see that damn purse… It's evil I tell ya! Evil! Love the column thing though, Clark being somewhat dominate… So hot! 

So?

Did you guys like it? Seriously, was it any good? Anything you guys liked in particular, or something I should improve? So was it hot, or not enough maybe?

Wow, I'm insecure lol! I kind of found it rush, but… I don't know I got so lost with this update, and I wanted to put so many things in it, I just hope you guys enjoyed it.

Okay, so… They flirted with each other! They flirted (you know the couch scene)! I swear, I was writing and writing and writing, and then when I re-read it I was like OMG Lois and Clark are flirting with each other! How cool is that? Lol!

Okay, yeah hmm… they're hot. Lol!

Okay, so I don't know when exactly the sixth chapter will be up, so I decided to let you in on the opening line until I update again, so here it is (Unless something happens):

_She couldn't even begin to understand how she landed in his bed. Again. But she did know that she didn't feel like leaving it just yet._

A little fluff in the next chapter, well at least in the beginning, who knows what's gonna happen next… No wait… I do, lol! There should be less conflict, so yeah.

Anyways, review please! They keep me going and they help me a lot, and I really want you guys to enjoy this. : )

Thank you for reading.


	6. The Weakness

Hey everyone!!

Okay, so here is the sixth chapter... Yep, the sixth chapter, honestly there isn't alot of character progression in this one, but I still wanted to make something evident to you guys, so you'll have to read it. I'm pretty sure you guys are gonna like it, it's kind of hot, lol! I should of put the warning in the fifth chapter, not the fourth... I swear this just came out... It wasn't really suppose to go this way and the next thing I knew I let the scene drag on and I wasn't able to put everything I wanted in this chapter. So it's kind of short, hopefully Lois's sentiments on the current situation feels real and in tone with the story.

And a big and special thank you to:

Nicky Sargent, rHoffErz, xSmile, cvdgr8, Angela, Aznballla21, Hanneli, Trish, payalf, Cloaker, writrfreak15, CelticWolfman, nsotnas, reeves9, cloisfan99 and On.

You guys are really amazing, and your reviews help me so much in my writing and they give me an immense boost to write more for you guys. So again thank you very much, especially to Nicky Sargent and nsotnas for giving me a detailled review and boosting up my self-confidence! Lol!

Oh and someone asked me if I was going to bring in Lana at any point... So she could catch them in the act! Lol! (reeves9, yeah I'm evil like that too!) Well, yes, at one point we will see Lana, and she will witness something... And it won't be that bad, lol!

Okay, just enjoy!

* * *

Part VI - The Weakness 

---

1. an object of special desire; something very difficult to resist.

---

She couldn't even begin to understand how she landed in his bed. _Again_. But she did know that she didn't feel like leaving it just yet.

This was comfortable, he was comfortable, but everything was still very baffling. Things weren't suppose to turn out this way. He wasn't supposed to be able to do these things to her, and she wasn't supposed to be reacting to him this way either. These turns of event were sending her in a turmoil of unexpected feelings, they were warm and thrilling, but in the far back of her mind she was able to comprehend a certain fear for the fast pacing emotions that where running through her head. Still, that never meant that she didn't like them. Or enjoy them. Or moan for them.

Her mind was trapped in the essence of him and Lois lay contentedly on her back, her head nestling comfortably in his pillow. Clark lounged next her, the length of his strong body warming her side while his head rested in the arc of her neck and his lips brushed against her bare shoulder in a soft caress. Leisurely, he placed a few small kisses across her skin, trailing his way up the curve of her throat and pausing gently over a spot he seemed to adore, nipping her skin between his lips and making her shudder under the embrace of his mouth. He was exhilarating her, placing shadows of uncertain feelings beneath her chest, electrifying her pulse into beating against him and rousing her mind to want him. All of this went such a long way into feeding the need she felt for him.

She felt his mouth graze a kiss across her jaw and she leaned her head down, meeting his lips carefully and kissing them… Kissing him, as if he meant everything to her. How could she have let this happen? And what was this weakness she suddenly had for him? And how _the hell_ did he have the key to unlock it? Her mind blurred over the thoughts, as she still, vainly, tried to catch what this all meant. But he felt so good against her…

She felt his lips part over hers and Lois wrapped her arm lazily around his neck, guiding him over her until she could feel his impressive chess pressing down into her, until she felt like he was invading her, invading everything she was. He placed his elbow on either side of her head, grasping a few locks between his fingers as his tongue pressed gently against her lips. Jolts of warmth spread through her, and she opened her mouth, letting her mind reeled against the feeling of his tongue brushing softly against hers. He tasted so good, and he felt so good. God, he was just… delicious.

She curved her arms under his, wrapping them around his strong back and letting her hands glide up against the firm muscles, making him arch pleasantly into her and feeling him sigh between her lips. Smoothly, she outlined the fullness of his lower lip with her tongue, before dipping it into his mouth, needing to taste more, or anything she could find. She felt his hands grasping the bottom of her head, angling it backwards, trying to give them further access to each other. She fisted his shirt between her fingers and brushed her tongue under his, making him groan softly.

He rose against her, angling his head further above her to dominate the kiss, and his tongue searched for hers, grazing it against her own until she felt the electricity rumble in the pit of her stomach, making her moan under his kiss and forcing her legs to wrap around his thighs in reflex. So good... God, so impossibly good.

Suddenly, an overflow of annoyance entered her mind. Something was ringing…

She felt him sighed into their kiss, and he buried his body further into her, desperately trying to achieve an vital closeness. Lois's legs hitched higher, she wrapped them around his hips and he moaned for her, deep and low, pleased and satisfied. It was just incredible…

It was a cellphone, and it was ringing loudly, too loudly.

She parted her mouth under his, "Is it yours?" she managed to mumble against his demanding lips.

His mouth stopped over hers briefly, "Hmm… No." and he reclaimed her mouth, grasping her lower lip between his.

Than it was hers and it was _still_ ringing. Again, her lips tried to leave his. "Should answer it..." she murmured, but his lips merged with hers again, his tongue gliding against them, wanting them to part for him… And they did, seemingly unable to resist him. Too good.

Lois vaguely felt one of his hands leaving her hair, and she heard him shuffle around the nightstand trying to found the singing object.

His mouth finally left hers and his eyes darted to the phone, "It's Chloe."

Her eyes caught his, "Could be important." she whispered, her mind still drowning into him, but she couldn't help it, as if pushing him away would destroy her more than their growing attraction. Why was she so careless? But why wasn't that carelessness strong enough to stop her?

Her hand flew to the phone blindingly, and her fingers flipped it open, "Hey." her voice sounded weak and breathless through the phone.

"Hey! Where are you?" Chloe's voice rang loudly in her ear, but it didn't seem strong enough to pull her out of her trance.

Lois sighed, she needed to snap out of it. "At the Kent's." the words barely made it out of her mouth, and she had to stifle a moan between her lips as she felt Clark slide his body down against her, causing a delicious frictions between them. It only served to full the burning in her stomach and she arched into him, wanting him.

"Really?" Chloe was fishing for an explanation, was it odd that she was here? And so late at night? And in his bed? It was an unusual thought, but, god, she didn't care.

"Yeah." and it was the only word she could utter as she felt her pulse rushing against her breast. He was pressing too many kisses across the delicate skin of her throat, long, moist and teasing kisses. Dear god, she could almost feel her body wanting to break at the cause of the strong sensation of warmth that ripped through her. She wanted to moan…

"Oh." Lois was barely able to acknowledge the disappointment in her cousin's voice, "Well are you coming home soon?"

She should be home… She wasn't supposed to be here… "Doesn't look like it." and she swallowed hard as she felt his lips graze mischievously across her collarbone, clearly making his intention known. God, don't go any lower… Her body was already flaming in vivid anticipation.

"Alright." Chloe made an awkward chuckle, "Hum, are you okay?"

Lois's lips parted in a silent gasp and she involuntarily arched her torso against his mouth. His lips had found the upper curve of her breast and he was sucking the skin gently into his mouth, sending electrifying shivers down her spine, "Yeah… I'm just… Kind of falling asleep." She exhaled softly, desperately trying to calm her breathing. But he wasn't helping, and she felt his smooth lips part over her sensitive skin, letting his tongue graze down against the swell of her breast. Lois bit back a moan, "On the couch."

Chloe laughed again, "Oh, okay. Well is Clark still up?"

_You have no idea…_ "Yeah… Can you wait a sec?" She didn't wait for a response, and pulled the phone away from her ear.

Her arm curved over his shoulders and she lowered her mouth to his ear, but only a languid pant escaped her lips as Clark bit down on her breast tenderly and soothed the mark away with his tongue, it caused another burst of tingling flames down into her stomach. She felt his fingers brush against her forearm, and his palm wrapped around the phone, taking it away from her hand.

She buried a whimper in his hair as she felt his lips leaving her and he rose against her again. He left a few kisses on her lips, waiting each time for her to respond to him. And it was the only thing she could do… It was the only thing she wanted to do.

He whispered against her lips, "God, you're beautiful." And she kissed him, pouring a part of herself into that single kiss. He was making her melt in so many ways… This was impossible.

Finally, their lips left each other and Clark lowered his head to her shoulder in a panting breath before bringing the phone to his ear.

"Hey." he talked through the cell, and Lois felt her entire body attuned to his, from the lingering breaths that hit her shoulder softly to the quickening heartbeat she felt against her breast.

"Yeah, I was in the shower." She tangled her fingers between his dark locks, caressing him as his labored breathing started to fade away, and she found herself breathing more easily, her body relaxing under his strong one.

"Yeah, sure. Okay… Yeah… Bye." and she heard him flip the phone closed.

The room filled with silence and the only thing reaching her senses was his breathing against her skin, his pulse beating into her and his entire body covering hers intimately. This felt too nice.

He rose against her again and she felt his eyes trying to catch hers, "Lois?"

And she closed them, "Hmm?"

He whispered, yet his voice seemed so strong, "Look at me."

Her gaze immediately met his and she felt her chest tightened… His blue eyes had darkened and his lips were full and reddened under their kisses… God, he was gorgeous. She brought her hand up, brushing a few strands away from his eyes.

"You think this is bad?" her eyes looked up at him, and she wondered how he viewed her now. Was it nearly as pleasing as the vision she had of him?

He leaned his face into her palm and kissed the inside of her wrist softly, "I don't want it to be."

"We just lied to Chloe." A feeling of guilt washed over her, and she couldn't exactly understand the reason behind it. Was it really because of that? Or was it directed to herself for letting her silent desires overcome her?

"Well, you can always call her back, and explain to her that I was trying to make you moan while you were talking." Clark chuckled softly and handed her the cellphone.

She took it away from him, dropping it back on the nightstand, "Yeah, that wasn't very nice by the way."

She caught his grin as he leaned his face into her shoulder, kissing her skin, "Hmm, felt nice to me."

A tingle sharpened her nerves, and she buried her nose into his hair, her arms circling his shoulder and neck. "Yeah." she murmured against him.

Again, his lips kissed her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

She inhaled softly, "I feel okay." but she wasn't entirely convinced, her body was extremely pleased, as well as a large part of her mind. But there was still a few dark shadows looming against the back of her head, testing her, warning her…

His lips grazed against the skin of her throat, "How's your head?"

He had done it again, knowing her too well, and she tightened the embrace she had over his neck, "Busy."

He raised his head up, and she leaned her face to meet his, feeling his thumb coming up to caress her cheek. His lips caught hers in a kiss, soft, luscious and pleasing. He felt so good and so warm.

His lips parted from hers, "How's your head now?"

She sighed, "Hazy."

She felt him smile against her lips, and he whispered into her, "Yeah, mine too."

Who'd thought that he'd be the one doing this to her?

* * *

Yeah, hmm, everyone! Lol! (Just in case it wasn't obvious, I was responding to Lois's question…) 

Yeah… I can't help myself, I think I have a problem… Hi, my name is Mykella and I'm addicted to clois fluff set on fire. Lol!

Okay, the seventh chapter… They talk. Clark and Lois will actually talk about what they're doing. Well, they should, unless I get sidetracked… Oh well, we'll have to wait and see.

Oh and I'm going on spring break soon! YAY! Vacation!!! So I really don't know when the next update will be… If I have time and inspiration, it's going to go for next week, if not... I really don't know.

Well, at least I'm leaving you on something good. I get points for that right?

Anyways, please review and give me your thoughts on how you like or don't like the direction of the fic, or if you want more action or conflict or more characters or anything else, I'll try to make it work!

Thank you for reading!

Oh and Lois she's starting to fall so, I think she really likes him...


	7. The Parallel

An update!!! Yay! Finally, lol!

Okay so remember when I mentioned that they were going to talk in this chapter... Unfortunately, they're not, and I'll explain why... I started to write the seventh chapter (which will be the eighth) and it went really well (I'll admit, better than I expected), but when I read it I felt like I had jumped a chapter, I mean that their actions weren't funded on the emotions I had already put out there.

So this chapter was really hard to write and kind of heavy, and it deals with how they are feeling with each other, it gives you a perspective from both side and it leads to how they will deal with it in the next chapter. This chapter is actually really important, and I guess I didn't realize it until I actually wrote it so, hopefully this feels right and gives some insight.

Okay, and a big and special THANK YOU to:

0Rachel, Electra Red, Encuentrame, nsotnas(no! I love long reviews, and yours really boost me up!), HiddingNtheRoses (thank you so much for reviewing all the chapters, you brightenned my week!), Hanneli, Jackia, Jennijen , Aznballla21, JaysHeartsDesire, rHoffErz, writrfreak15, Bglswrth454, xSmile.

You guys are the best, and I'm missing words to express my gratitude... (wipes tear away from my eye.)

Alright! Enjoy!

* * *

Part VII - The Parallel

---

1. a comparison of things as if regarded side by side.

---

There was a fear lingering inside his mind, and it was spreading down his throat, reaching for his lungs and grasping his heart between agitated fingers. He inhaled slowly, hoping to sooth out the sharpening fear, but the warm presence in his arms made it hard for him to let go of anything.

He peered down at her face between half-closed lids, his eyes tracing her sleeping features as she lay next to him. She was covered by the heavy blue covers, her hand resting over his stomach; fuelling a certain flame into to growing bigger and stronger, her leg wrapped around his thigh; hooking him to her and rousing a few swirling sensations residing in his pelvis, her face half-buried into his shoulder; turning into him in a soft promise of undertaking, accepting the position they put themselves in, and her hair caressing over his forearm; covering the skin in warm silk and teasing the tip of his fingers; giving him a taste of how it would feel to have her above him, her reddened lips latching on to his and her flowing mane cascading over them with a softening touch over his face and shoulders, as it would shield them from everything.

This was flawless; this moment, and the way she felt in his arm… This was flawless. _She_ was flawless; her body contouring his own, making them fit almost too perfectly, and her presence making him reach unconscious places, hidden sensations, devastating pleasures and a grand satisfaction. His mind clouded over the sudden twists and the hidden pleasures they had unravel, he couldn't even begin to comprehend how he was able to react so intensely to her mere presence. He had trouble understanding how they fitted together in such a context and how she managed to bring out the raw and lascivious side of him. She made something fit, as if she was able to pull the broken pieces of him back together.

He thought he would have been more nervous around her, displaying his weakness for her to doubt him… But he found himself relaxing when she was near and his tensing muscles would loosen with ease, as is she was soothing out the many knots tormenting him. But when she was too close, his senses became almost heightened and his nerves would sharpened in a delightful awareness, waiting to see what she was going to do next and waiting to feel what she was going to conjure up in him.

Somehow, she was able to bring out unexpected things in him, it seemed that it took only her to make him reached higher grounds and acquire a certain maturity, a certain playfulness and a certain desire that gave him a sense of unity.

This was flawless, and it had been unforeseen, hidden; they barely gave each other the time to breath.

With every pleasurable sensation she brought, there was a looming fear trailing close behind … And it was squeezing his heart a little too tightly, making him ache in an unknown presentiment.

Their feelings over the matter were still left undeclared, and for her, probably unseen… and maybe even unwanted.

He feared her in some way… She was able to bring him to new heights, she was able to make him burn, vivifying sensations he couldn't even begin to understand how they could have been created. She was soft, but everything she brought was absolute, pure and thrilling.

And she would be able to bring it all down if she wanted to, it could take only one word, only one action, and she could take it all away, making it disappear and to never be seen again.

And that only fear, made him reach a sense of competition… A sense of challenge, as if he had to prove to her that this was worth it, that these feelings had a purpose… That they did mean something.

He wanted her, and he knew he could have her, if he was willing to push her, to make her see… but he had trouble imagining himself doing that to her, to make her ache in confusion and uncertainty. Those feelings weren't the ones he wanted to make her feel.

No matter how much he wanted her, there was only one thing that mattered… There was only one thing that could lead to an agreement, a decision or the promise of something more.

What did she want?

His eyes lifted to the window as he caught the first rays of light shinning through the curtains.

They were going to be bathed in light soon, exposing things they weren't ready to show just yet…

---

There were many things gliding inside her mind, and she wasn't able to stop any of them from consuming her body. Her stomach twisted under the pressure of her emotions, her chest was suffocating with a dull sense of panic and her heart tightened, as if it was wrapped in a dark piece of silk. She swallowed dryly, hoping it could ease the heaviness pressing into her mind, but the body laying underneath her brought to many things to the surface.

She felt his face angle itself in her hair, but he didn't express any more sign that we was awaking up. She kept her eyes loosely shut, afraid of the turmoil that could rise inside her if she dared to look up at him. Her mind was already too deep into the water, and she was drowning again, her thoughts ragging around him and over all the things he had manage to lift inside her.

She wanted to understand, but she was so afraid of what this all meant, and a part of her wished that she could be blindfolded by the desire she felt, that way, it couldn't exceed past that point.

But things weren't that easy, he meant something to her and what she was doing, it wasn't driven by a typical lusting, there was something beneath it, something he had placed inside her… Something she was afraid to understand.

He attracted her and he was able to lure her into his arms with such ease, but the reasons behind her actions were the ones that were concerning her, making her mind unstable, making her heart panic. God, she was afraid… What if this wasn't real? What if they ended up hurt? They had stepped over such a massive boundary… And she wasn't entirely sure they could come back from it.

But he felt so good and he made her feel so good. He eased her mind into never worrying over the things she couldn't control. He was able to give her a sense of belonging, as if she was meant to be, plain and simple. And the things he did to her; forcing flames over her body, enthralling her senses into responding to him and vivifying an intense desire that seemed uncontainable whenever he got too close. He pulled at her emotions which such an unbreakable force, that she was sure she would beg if he asked her too.

And just like that, he was able to control a part of her into a blissful state of mind and into a panting desire.

Which explained the panic, but not all of it…

She felt his lips against her forehead as he kissed her, and a jolt of warmth spread across her stomach as she felt his fingers caressing the skin of her lower back tenderly.

How long had he been awake? And how long had they been sleeping like this?

She raised her hand from his stomach so it could linger over his chest and she opened her eyes with no sense of emergency.

The day was breaking in, filtering through the curtains as if it wanted to give them answers that they weren't ready to face just yet.

She felt his arm wrapped itself around her waist, his fingers flirting with the skin hidden underneath the waistband of her jeans.

"Are you awake?" he whispered into her hair.

She nodded in his chest, pressing herself closer to him, not wanting to leave him just yet. And he embraced her, pulling her deeper within him as if to shield her from the light and from everything that could disturb this moment of calmness.

She felt a kiss across her temple, and another reaching her cheek before she angled her lips to catch his into a soft and intimate kiss. A simple action, but it meant so much and it could cause so much, the possibilities now seemed to be endless, and the outcome of it all depended on only two things.

What he wanted from her, and what she wanted from him.

* * *

Wow... I felt like this was heavy! Lol! Okay, well there you have it, their innermost thoughts...

I really don't have anything much to say... Hopefully, you guys liked it, and it was good, I've never really done a chapter only on thoughts, so it was a little bit of a challenge.

Okay! So the eighth chapter is all mapped out, I just need to go fill in the blanks, I'm not sure when it will be up, but it won't take more than a week, sooner if I can get everything right!

So to keep you guys going I'm posting a small preview for the next chapter (keep in mind that this is a rough draft):

_She sighed and turned towards him, her hands waving between the large space that separated them, "This. You… and me, and the whole 'let's kiss and dash' thing!" _

_She watched as a small grin caught his features and he seemed to lift his shoulders in innocence, "Dash? I don't know… I think 'let's kiss and wait to be interrupted' sounds more appropriate." _

_Her hands made their way to her hips, and she cocked an eyebrow at him, "I'm glad to see you're so amused by it." _

_Again, he shrugged his shoulders, giving her a small sigh, "I don't know… It's just… It's unexpected and-" _

_She couldn't understand how calm he was, and it unnerved her more than she would have liked, "This isn't good!" _

_His brow rose together, giving her an acute glance of confusion, "Didn't we already go through that?" _

... lol! Aww... Clark's being funny... Seriously, it's kind of an amusing chapter, but a serious one.

Okay, well I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Please leave your thoughts, be it good or bad, they are always appreciated!

Thank you for reading.


	8. The Echo

Hey guys!!

Okay, so they talk... They talk. I'll be honest, I am a bit anxious about this chapter, I've been obsessing over it for the last week and I seriously can't take anymore of it, lol! So yeah they talk, and I hope it feels right and that it flows with the story, and I really hope that you guys will like it.

So, a _big_ and _special_ thank you to:

HiddingNtheRoses, cetauri, xSmile, lovestoread, Hanneli, pnoytecknix, super12, OHyea, rHoffErz, gunnman, writrfreak15, Aznballla21.

I don't think this story would get anywhere without your support. Thank you!

* * *

Part VIII - The Echo 

---

1. a sympathetic or identical response, as to sentiments expressed.

---

She didn't get it.

This… All of this, didn't make any sense to her.

Lois grasped a sheet of paper between her fingers, her eyes trailing over the many phrases, finally, she let it fall out of her grip in frustration. She had analyzed that one already. She took another, and then another, but the same thing kept happening, and it only made her aggravation grow.

She had read theses notes – these leads – over and over again, and still, nothing seemed to make sense to her.

Lois bit down on her lower lip thoughtfully, her fingers coming up to massage her temples as her eyes blurred over all the papers scattered over her floor. Dozens and dozens of papers were circling her, laying in total hazard around her sitting form. Every single one of them represented a clue, vital information, but, somehow, she couldn't make them fit together. They were all connected in one way or another, but she just couldn't piece the puzzle together.

She felt utterly defeated, and her head was throbbing in a total sense of panic, screaming at her senses to do something, _anything_, so that her mind could finally find some kind of peace. She needed to figure things out…

A knock resounded through the walls of her apartment, making her jump, foolishly, at the interruption. Her thoughts all followed the same direction... Could it possibly be him?

And she just sat there, staring at the door in puzzlement, undecided and wondering if it was safe to answer or not.

The knock came again, and she turned her head back to her papers, "Come in."

The door opened easily, almost soundlessly, and she heard the heavy footsteps on her wooden floor… She just knew that it was him. Lois's gaze remained frozen over the confusing writings and her back stiffened as she recognized her pulse sizzling in anticipation, sizzling at his presence. She heard him contouring her coffee table, coming closer to her, and she shuffled a few papers between her hands in a stiff, cascading, motion.

"Hey." his voice was confusingly even and it seemed to be a little too soothing.

"Hey." but her voice was faint, nervous, and matching the feeling her heartbeat was expelling across her chest.

She heard him digging his hands in his pocket and shifting from one foot to the other, "What's… All of this?" he asked at a lack of better words for the chaos surrounding her.

Lois shrugged, and started retrieving them, one by one, piling them between her palms as if they were nothing more then fifty-two meaningless cards, minus the Jokers that seemed to have come to life inside her apartment, "Nothing really, just a few things I'm working on."

Oddly enough, they were Jokers… Both of them being cleverly playful with each other, their relationship resounding on a teasing game that was rapidly expanding into being a wild card; unknown, indeterminate, and unpredictable, and with both of them being the most highest players in their game, they suddenly had to face the fact that they could loose so much, and, at this point, not even a winner could be guaranteed.

Lois closed her eyes, grasping the three papers remaining and, without a word, she stood up, dropping them on her couch and watching them falter on the soft and uneven surface. "It's not making any sense."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him lift his shoulders, his brows creasing softly across his forehead, "Well maybe you need to dig further…"

Suddenly, she felt the sense of panic rising inside her throat and it tasted like acid, making her heart palpitate roughly against her chest, "Not this!" She sighed and turned towards him, her hands waving between the large space that separated them, "This. You… and me, and the whole 'let's kiss and dash' thing!"

She watched as a small grin caught his features and he seemed to lift his shoulders in innocence, "Dash? I don't know… I think 'let's kiss and wait to be interrupted' sounds more appropriate."

Instinctively, her hands made their way to her hips, and she cocked an eyebrow at him, his attitude did nothing to elevate her mind, "I'm glad to see you're so amused by it."

Again, he shrugged his shoulders and gave her a small sigh, "I don't know… It's just… It's unexpected and-"

She couldn't even start to comprehend his calmness over the whole situation, and it unnerved her that he seemed to be so composed when they were suddenly facing it head on, "This isn't good!"

His brow rose together, giving her an acute glance of confusion, "Didn't we already go through that?"

Her arms lifted from her side in amazement, "How can you be so calm about this? Do you even realize what's happening?"

He perched his head to the side, as if it was going to make him see something he thought he had missed, "Well, you're kind of panicking for the both of us and-"

"I'm not panicking." her voice was firm, but she felt it tremble inside her throat. Why did he get to be the calm one?

Clark gave away another sigh, his features settling into seriousness, and it made her heart skip a beat. This attitude he presented her with, his resolve and his composure, it almost made her fear him. He took a few steps towards her, and Lois crossed her arms over her chest, hoping that it would help her, and maybe this way, she wouldn't find herself being so easily distracted by him, like all those other times…

His eyes dropped to her movements before moving up and looking at her thoughtfully, and she seemed to recognize a certain feeling of defeat in him, "What do you want me to say?"

And she suddenly felt horrible, making her panic rise dangerously high, "I don't know! How about you tell me how, miraculously, you don't seem to be affected by this?"

She noticed his jaw tensing, his teeth closing closely together, it made her shift from one foot to the other, and she could only feel relieved when his jaw relaxed again, "I don't want to panic over this. It's not right-"

He didn't think this was right? Her heart froze, and she could almost feel the ice gliding inside her veins. Fine!

"I know it's not right!" her voice came out higher than she had expected, making her wince.

He scolded at her, "I meant me acting like you are right now, not the whole 'let's kiss and get interrupted' thing."

Oh…

Still, Lois frowned, "Dash! 'Let's kiss and dash'!" she couldn't read him, and it was definitely not helping her gain the sense of balance she tried to achieve.

His jaw tensed again, but he rolled his eyes and his teeth loosened, "Fine… As long as there's kissing involve- "

And she hit him across the shoulder, her blow moving faster than her thoughts, and her mouth dropped open, "I can't believe you just said that." And now he was being playful…

His gaze dropped towards the floor and he breathed in deeply, she could almost see his body filling with confidence, "But it's true… I don't really have a problem with the whole kissing part of the plan…" Why didn't she have that?

Lois crossed her arms again, and she tried to downcast him, trying to regain a sense of control, "Of course you wouldn't! I'm a good kisser."

The corner of his lips suddenly lifted, expressing a smugness that she never thought he would be able to pull off so nicely, "I've noticed, and that's only because you've proven it to me more than once. And if you're trying to be defensive, displaying your qualities to me isn't going to make back down."

She glared at him, ignoring the pounding she felt in her chest at his last words, "I'm not being defensive, I'm being rational."

"No, you're panicking." his voice dropped, lacing it with soft undertones.

She sighed, the feeling of panic was wavering inside her, how did he do it? "And you're supposed to do it too… You see, we screw up together, we kiss together, we lie together, we sleep together," a sense of dread filled her as she watched his eyebrow shot up, "that-did-not-come-out-right… and we panic together. So… Start panicking."

He gave her a small smile and took a step towards her, his fingers grazing down her arms and releasing her defensive stand. Clark kept her wrist in his hands, warming them between his palms. "Lois, I don't want to."

She felt her panic hinting down again, "But it'll be easier if you do." she coaxed out weakly.

The soft smile never seemed to falter from his face, "You mean it would be an easier way out."

She felt her brows rising together, making her look more adorable – more innocent - that she would have wished, "It would be kind of humorous too. Us… panicking together… You're not helping." Her voice dropped, as did her gaze when she felt his fingers caressing the outside of her arms with to much tenderness, electrifying her skin beneath his touch.

And his voice lowered to hers, his lips itching closer, "It's my protection against your panicking streak."

Her mind faltered again, this wasn't fair, and she whimpered softly when his lips touched her temple, as if he was trying to melt her defenses, and desperately trying to ease her out of the sense of panic that was wrapping around her mind, her heart.

Lois angled her face deeper into Clark's lips, seeking out his touch, and he left a kiss on her jaw, making her arch into him, inviting him.

She felt him bringing her wrist together behind his back, making her circle his waist in a warming embrace and pulling her closer to his body. His lips found hers easily and he kissed them, as if it was the most natural thing for them to do.

His hands left hers, and she felt them coming up to cup her face, pulling her even deeper into him and pressing into her closely. He dominated her in so many ways… It was in the way he towered over her, in the way his tongue parted her lips, in the way his thumbs caressed her jaw, in the way his pulse beat into her and in the way his emotions were being clearer than hers. And somehow, she couldn't find all of this too surprising. She wouldn't be giving into him so easily if he weren't… What was he doing to her anyway…? Seducing her?

Her hands made their way up his chest, and she pulled her mouth away from his, "Sidetracked… Were getting sidetracked here…" and she couldn't help but exhale against him.

He licked his lips, and she felt his hands dropping from her face, he grazed them along her back and rested them on her hips, keeping her into his embrace, "Right… so you want to go back to panicking?"

Lois gulped, god he had a nice chest, "Hmm… No-" her words caught in her throat, as she felt his thumbs stroking against the skin covering her hips and his fingers digging softly into her lower back, grazing them down her spine. Her fingers closed tightly around his shoulders, and she felt an intense spark of heat spreading across the skin beneath his fingers, and reaching towards her stomach, making her burn. A low moan escaped her lips, she was so sensitive there…

She felt a blush covering her cheeks, making her swallow unevenly, and she lifted her eyes to meet his. His chest rose against her, and she noticed his Adam's apple raising underneath the delicate skin of his throat. She had never kissed him there, and she wondered how he would react under such a caress…

Oh my god… She wanted him, badly…

"Clark, we can't keep this up." The words barely made it out of her mouth, and instantly she felt her chest tightening under the wave of a frightening throbbing that caught up with her.

No… It wasn't what she meant… No, it was… No, it wasn't… Wait…

She felt him tense against her, and she could almost taste the fear from him, and it was rising inside her throat, "But it feels good." she barely heard him.

"I know, but, this can't be healthy and-" her voice was almost pleading him.

Taking a deep breath and grasping her hands between his for a moment, he took a step away from her, and he let her hands fall when his eyes meet hers. "Listen, I'm… I'm comfortable, I like this and I don't want to label things, like what we're doing or what we are... but, I just want to spend some time with you and, kissing or not, it's doesn't matter… I… I just know that I'm comfortable, and I haven't been for a long time. And I do know that you're not exactly… feeling good right now, but, I don't want to see you wallow- or whatever you do in these kind of situations. And I know I'm not exactly the most, hmm… stable person when it comes to emotions, but… It feels really nice to have you close to me, and I like it, whatever this is."

He took another step away from her, and she swallowed hard when she instantly felt cold, "And I know you're confused, and I'm probably not helping, but… I don't… I don't want this to end."

And she was speechless, she had an idea of… Whatever they were doing, whatever he was feeling… But the way he said it and the way he expressed it… It sounded so easy, so comfortable, so good, but…

His chest rose under a deep breath, and he took another step back, "I'm sorry if…"

She shook her head vigorously, "No, you're not doing anything wrong." her voice seemed so weak.

He nodded, and he took the three steps back to her, and, hesitantly, he kissed her across the forehead, and she instantly felt warm again.

Neither of them expressed any more words, and so he turned away from her, leaving her to face, yet again, a restless mind.

* * *

(Waits patiently) So? What do you think? Good interaction... not so good?... Bad?

Okay, yeah... Lois, as you've all figured out, is still quite confused and Clark is more of a man (pats him on the back and gives him a threat... Good boy!)

The joker thing... It came out of the blue, but in a later chapter you're gonna see Lois 'play' with them again, so it does have a purpose. (Joker: one of two extra playing cards in a pack, usually imprinted with the figure of a jester, used in some games as the highest card and/or as a wild card.)

I think that's about it...

So the next chapter is called The Trance, it's not written yet, but it is mapped out in that dirty little mind of mine (chuckles evilly), and let me tell you, you guys are going to be in for a threat!

So I've done their inner thoughts, and now I'm gonna to their inner desires (now come on! Who honestly can't wait to see that? Lol!), unless something pops up and I need to focused on something else.

Okay, we'll that's it! Until next time!


	9. The Trance

There you go! Chapter 9!

I said inner desires and this is what this chapter is about.

I'm dedicating this chapter to everyone who reviewed:

becca582, OHyea, rHoffErz, Aznballla21, thewomanwhosoldtheworld, Hanneli, super12, writrfreak15  
You guys are the best!

Oh and Aznballla21, yes we will see more characters, like Chloe and Martha, and Ollie is going to come back too. We'll have to wait for Lana though, I still don't know what to do with her. And for their reactions... You'll have to wait and see!

Someone also pointed out that there was no progression in this fic... There is progression, but it is very, very, slow, and I do realize that maybe I'm not focusing on it a lot, but I'll definitely be more careful from now on, but there's also the fact that, in this fic, it's been only three days, hence the less visible progression. And I also want to be careful, if they fall in love with each other too soon, it's going to be a total disaster and like it or not, my fic will end. I will admit that Lois and Clark care a lot for each other, but they've both been hurt pretty badly, and them falling in love just like that makes me cringe. I think they need to appreciate each other's company, how well they fit together and how much they actually need each other (with a few obstacles and doubts along the way). Also, for the climax (the something strong that makes them express their love for each other)… The sooner I bring it in, the sooner this fic will end. If that's what you guys want, I can make it happen, but it will be totally unrealistic at this point, they've just realize that they want to explore each other, bringing in a climax is going to make me feel like I cheated or something. I hope it clears a few things up, if not, please feel free to correct me or ask me a question, I'll be happy to answer or correct anything that you guys don't like.

Okay I'm done! Sorry... On with the fic... enjoy!

* * *

Part IX – The Trance 

---

1. a half-conscious state, seemingly between sleeping and waking, in which ability to function voluntarily may be suspended.

---

She didn't even bother closing her eyes anymore.

The seconds ticked by, but Lois remained oblivious to it. It was late, too late, but it didn't matter to her mind. It was as if it wanted to stay awake, it wanted to imagine, to fantasize… And god helped her, she wanted it too.

She was still drowning in him, as if he was gently wrapping his fingers around her ankle, pulling her down into him and they were wrapped in a soft water, transparent and breathable, shielding them from everything and keeping them together. With each kiss and with each caress they gave to each other, the water became heated, and it was consuming them; they were surrounded in a suggestive haze, enticing them into each other and impassioning them.

She could almost feel her own fingers lingering over Clark's abdominal muscles and she felt his hands grazing up against the sensitive skin of her thighs, and in a swift movement, he was suddenly towering over her. She could feel his fingers linking through hers as he raised them above her, cushioning her wrist between the pillows and letting his elbows rest beside her face. Somehow, she could imagine a smile on his face, playful, daring and mesmerizing as his eyes darkened under the aching desire. Lois felt his weight pressing down on her, warming her body into accepting him and forcing the burning in her stomach to reawaken into a searing longing. Clark's lips traced down the side of her face, the fineness of his lips left a few warm kisses behind as he relaxed his body into hers, parting her thighs so he could nestle between them. Clark was making her melt under the smoldering anticipation that he was carefully manipulating inside her. His lips nuzzled her jaw softly, and he kissed her, parting his mouth to taste her and letting his tongue brush down against the curve of her throat. He was already leaving her breathless.

His mouth trailed over her throat, his lips parting to nip at her skin and his tongue darted out to add to her pleasure, thrilling her body into wanting him and making her flush sensuously. His lips, moist and warm, kissed into the cusp between her shoulder and neck, lapping at the skin with his tongue before biting her gently. Lois felt his lips curve over her skin as he sucked it harder into his mouth, making her fingers grip his palms forcefully as she arched into him. One of his hands left hers, with the freedom, her fingers instantly buried themselves in Clark's thick dark locks, keeping him close to her.

She moaned as his lips sweep across her pulse, making it flutter in impatience, and she felt his breath lingering over it teasingly. Clark's tongue soothed her skin and his mouth grasped the tender flesh, sucking it between his lips, almost commanding it to beat faster for him. Lois let out a panting breath, her fingers twisting between the curling strands and her leg grazing up against his in gratitude for the flaming sensation that made her tremble underneath him. The muscles of her abdomen tighten as she felt his palm curve over her hips and his fingers kneading the heated skin he was able to reach. Her breathing could only get heavier, when she felt them graze up against her waist, exciting the burning inside her stomach. Her breath caught itself in her throat, when Clark palmed the side of her torso and his thumb brushed against the sensitive skin underneath her breast. She felt her pulse skip a few too many beats as he kept the force of his lips stroking her heartbeat into rising to new heights.

Please…

A loud moaned forced its away past her lips as his teeth bit down on her throat and his hand finally cupped her breast, grasping it smoothly in his palm. The pressure of his touch sent a vivifying jolt straight to her core, breaking the burning inside her stomach into thousands of blazing embers.

Reflexively, Lois's leg wrapped itself around his thigh, pulling him further into her and her fingers intertwined themselves further into his thick locks.

His mouth parted from her neck with low groan, and she felt his lips caressing her jaw, letting them graze her skin teasingly. He rose against her softly, his stomach pressing down into hers, making the blaze soar towards her pelvis and transforming it into a desperate yearning. Clark's grasp tightened over her breast and he let the tip of his fingers fondle the sensitive skin, provoking her lips to part in a loud moan.

He kissed the corner of her mouth, and her fingers griped his forcefully, her nails grazing his knuckles. And finally, he kissed her. His lips merged between hers in a heated breath and she felt his tongue grazing her lower lip. Her chest rose against him sharply as she felt his thumbs circling the rosy nipple and, yet again, he forced her lips to part under his demanding mouth, giving him an intimate access as she relinquished into the turmoil of sensation that he awoke in her. His tongue brushed past her lips, seeking hers in abandonment and her grip tightened over his hand, willingly giving him everything he was seeking for.

Lois's lips were left reddened and aching in pure fulfillment as his mouth trailed down her neck once more, leaving hasty and teasing kisses down its path. She clenched her stomach when he moved past her collarbones and his lips reached down to go lower. Her fingers twisted between his strands and she felt his hold hardening over her palm as she felt his warm breath over her breast. She swallowed unevenly under the burning awaiting he was rousing inside her.

Dear god…

Dear god!

Lois's spine straightened under the audacious images her imagination had created for her. Her eyes snapped fully opened and she found her fingers becoming numb under the grip she held over her covers. With a quick breath, she uncurled them from the sheets, flexing them a few time to regain more sensations and she let her eyes drift closed.

This was getting ridiculous.

She was winded, gasping the air around her that was too warm, and it was only adding to the dominating ache she felt in her lower stomach.

God, how she wanted him. The craving she had for him, it was becoming so unrestrained and so lucid.

It was hard to ignore it, hard to tame it. She wanted it, he wanted it… If they controlled it together, would it be safer for them to explore it?

She gave a soft groaned, she felt so tired of thinking.

---

His heart was beating too loudly inside his chest, pounding with each second that ticked away.

She had the power to take it all back if she wanted too… And that was making his heart pound, each beat forcing a feeling of solicitude to throb inside his chest.

His eyelids dropped lazily, his mind weakened by the endless worrying he had been contemplating for hours. His thoughts always came back to one point; he never should have left her.

He couldn't even understand what he was thinking at the time. He had left Lois alone with her own devices. He had left her alone to dwell over their situation with feelings of panic and confusion controlling her thoughts.

Worst. Strategy. Ever.

Definitely, he never should have left…

Or maybe Lois was going to come back…

Maybe she was going to enter his rooms with soft steps. Maybe she was going to pull back the covers, easing her body closer to his. Clark could almost feel her hands gliding up against the tensing muscles of his abdomen, inspiring the flame into growing expendably with fervor. He could feel her thighs parting over him as she straddled his waist, letting her lower cheeks nestling over his pelvis, the burning rising up to meet hers. He could feel her hands grazing up against his torso, her palms kneading into his skin, encouraging him to react to her as her face leaned into his. His gaze moved over her beautiful face, mesmerizing everything he could absorb and he watched, enrapt, as her hair fell from her shoulders in soft waves, brushing teasingly against the side of his face and down over his chest. Lois's lips brushed against his and he caught a glimpse of the playful smile spreading across the delicacy of her features. His head rose from his pillow to kiss her, but her hands made their way to his chest, pushing against him softly. He felt her lips trail over his chin, and she let a few kisses across his jaw. Clark exhaled softly when he felt her lips nuzzle against the angle between the ending of his jaw and the beginning of his neck. She let her tongue brush down against the soft spot and he felt his muscles jolt at the spark that reflected straight down his stomach.

The softness of her lips traced out the sensitive skin of his throat, nipping the flesh into her mouth in smooth and hard open-mouth kisses until his neck arched under the pleasure that she was sending along his body. Lois grazed the tip of her tongue across his Adam's apple, making him swallow under the small pressure, and her mouth parted over the skin underneath it, sucking it between the fullness of her lips.

His breathing felt heavier in his chest as he felt her hair sweeping across his skin when Lois angled her face into the other side of his neck. Her breath lingered over the unexplored flesh, and finally, her lips grazed his pulse, thrilling it into beating only for her. Clark felt her lips part in a warm breath and her tongue stoked his skin, forcing too many flames to erupt in his lower stomach. He moaned as she added the pressure of her sucking mouth against his throat, she was making him flushed under all the sensations she was breaking inside him and it caused his hands to grasp Lois's hips in an attempt to bring her more closely against him.

He felt her hands rise against his neck as her mouth left his skin and she cupped the back of his head, her fingers digging into his hair as she brought his face closer to hers, pressing their lips together as if they were always meant to be interlocked with each other. Languorously, she parted her mouth over his lower lip and she let her tongue trace out its fullness, tantalizing the skin and making him breathe heavily under her. She drew his lips inside her mouth, sucking it gently between hers before biting into it. Too much…

Clark groaned as he felt her tongue brush pass his lips and stoking it smoothly against his own, his hands raised to tighten over her waist as Lois continued to thrill that burning residing in his lower stomach. He felt her hands drop back against his chest; she was warming the skin beneath her fingers, searing the flames in yearning and she added the pressure of her nails over his torso, forcing a hectic sensation to break out inside him. Clark's palms grazed up against the soft skin of her back and he reached higher to grasp the back of her head, his fingers tangling in the silky curls.

His breath had become highly uneven, almost frantic, as he felt Lois's fingers crossing over his abdomen and reaching down to go even lower…

And his mind crashed as he felt the burning taking over a certain part of him, living only because of her. His hands flew towards the legs straddling him and he grazed his palms over the smooth skin of her thighs. It barely took him a second and in one swift movement, he had reversed their roles. He forced her body underneath his until he could tower over her, his urges sending only one signal to his mind.

He wanted to make her burn, to make her feel him. He had to be to one control, he had to make her see…

Clark linked his fingers through hers and he raised them above her head, cushioning her wrist between the pillows and letting his elbows rest beside her face. He gazed down at her, satisfied as her eyes smoldered under the aching desire and he couldn't help but let a playful smile grace his features, hinting at the daring side of him that she had provoked. And he pressed down into her, sharing the burning she had created in him as his lips traced down the side of Lois's face…

Clark's eyes snapped opened under the shameless visions that crossed his mind. He inhaled the night air sharply, trying to fill his chest with a certain calmness… He was nearly breathless… It was too vivid, too good.

He let out another panting breath, and he unlocked his fingers from the forceful grip he had over his pillow. It was too much. He exhaled softly, hoping it could sooth out the dramatic pulse that seemed to be beating inside every single nerve in his body. He turned on his stomach, trying to readjust himself around the covers and the pillows to ease back into, hopefully, a passive slumber. But the images just kept assaulting his mind, trying to pull it back into her.

It was too much, and it was so vivid…

He needed to clear his head, and that notion automatically sent his body into overdrive; he flung to covers off his heated body and clothes flew around him as he dressed himself before rapidly running out of his house. Clark ran across the dark streets of Smallville, his speed always hiking higher which each corner his feet grazed until a distinctive pressure was felt inside his chest and he had to slow down, bringing him to an abrupt halt. He still felt breathless and he knew it wasn't from any physical exhaustion… The things she managed to do to him… He was hopeless.

His head wiped around him, his eyes trailing over his surroundings as he mindlessly wondered how far he had gotten himself. A wounded look nearly crossed his features as his gaze caught sight of the building behind him.

The Talon.

His arms lifted from his side in amazement, of course.

Clark looked up at the coffeehouse, his eyes settling over the upper bridge in hesitation. Maybe if he could just heard her, just to ease his mind into a state of calmness, maybe, just maybe, he would be able to let a part of his wandering mind go. Even if it was just for a little while. He swallowed hard and his head dropped towards his chest as he expanded his hearing, focusing on finding a specific heartbeat.

Clark frowned when he caught one, it wasn't hers, that beat could only belong to Chloe and he kept searching for Lois… But it never came. He felt his chest tightening under the sense of puzzlement that invaded his mind and he snapped his gaze back towards the apartment, altering his vision so he could catch a glimpse behind the walls.

He took a few steps backwards. She wasn't there. Where was she? His eyes swept across the entire building, but she was nowhere in sight. He felt his pulse quickening under the pressure of an alarming fear that was pumping inside his chest. Where was she?

Clark's throat closed up as he swallowed… Oliver? Could she have…

He felt his shoulders weakening under his thoughts, and a sense of vertigo caught up with his mind, jolting the feeling across his stomach. He never should have left her.

Clark backed away from the coffeehouse and turned his back to it, suddenly unable to appreciate the sight of it anymore.

* * *

Chapter ten? 

Hmm... I have two option in my head. Both of them are going to make Lois feel good, but only one of them is going to make Clark happy.

Review and we'll see!


	10. The Unravelment

Hey guys!

I'm so sorry for the long wait, unfortunately, I had to put my writing aside because of school, I had a lot of projects to finish and my exams started. But I'm finishing school in a week! YAY! I can't wait to finish, and hopefully, my story will be updated more frequently.

Okay so this is another heavy chapter, and when it's heavy, it's usually because there is a progression, so I hope you guys like it and I hope it feels right with all that I've written so far. Oh! And I wanted to clear something up, Lois and Clark did not have sex yet, believe me you will know when they will have sex! Lol! But I can understand how you could think that they did, I mean things are pretty hot and heavy between them... Isn't that nice?

Okay, so big and special thank you to:

Tally, Weefeesmum (Twice!), Smallvilleee, yo, OHyea, twin1, writrfreak15, Hanneli (Twice! Hug!), Tru Constantine (sweety, I'm going to read the last chapter of your story was soon as I'm finish with school, promise!), rHoffErz, pnoytecknix, HiddingNtheRoses (I know…Sorry! I had to raise the rating up to M.), Aznballla21, xSmile (and for the 8 chapter!), thewomanwhosoldtheworld, cloisfan99.

You guys are seriously the best, I don't think I would have made this update without you guys! Thank you so much!

* * *

Part X - The Unravelment

---

1. to free from complication or difficulty; make plain or clear; solve

---

Lois's hands made their way inside the pockets of her jacket as they searched for warmth, her legs parted in long strides on the uneven ground that was leading her towards that familiar yellow house, and it seemed that her mind was leaping from one emotion to another; desperately trying to grasp the meaning of everything.

Every time her right foot would hit the ground, a timeless sense of anticipation filled her chest, making her heart skipped so many beat that it made her feel lightheaded, and there was that feeling of utter comfort that came down to settle her senses, easing her into a calming state. Then, her left foot would land back on the ground and the anxiety took over, reaching for those sobered and darkening thoughts and pulling them towards her awareness, and with each facade she was able to see, her heart would tighten, pulling an ache across her chest and feeding her insecurities.

She had been faced with a dilemma, a dilemma that seemed so childish when you didn't look past the surface of it, but when a drop of water would fall, blurring the image and causing many ripples, the accuracy of the dilemma would stand out, making the image become a perfect reflection of her confusion.

Things between them were nearly flawless, but each of her insecurities, was a drop of water that never ceased to blur the flawlessness they had together. Still, she had built up that dilemma around them, as if it was of second nature, an instinct that was hard to suppress.

But then, that same instinct pulled her towards him, blinding her to all the consequences and to all the eventual pain, if it would ever come to happen. Even if that instinct made her fear what they shared, it came out even stronger whenever he got a little too close. That instinct let her return every kisses he placed upon her skin, it let her loose herself in what he offered her and it let her imagine all the possibilities that came with every moment they shared, locked, inside each other.

Finally, when she stripped everything bare, untangling every single emotion, every single feeling, every single sensation from that endless sense of confusion and that unstable feeling of anxiety, it all came down to the most instinctive of emotion; the desire, what she wanted from him.

Lois's eyes peered through the soft strands of her bangs, and she felt her breath catching in her throat when she realized how close she actually was to the darkened house. She was suddenly painfully aware of the consequences the battle in her head had over her body. The muscles in her shoulders had tensed up extremely close together, dragging out the muscles of her neck into becoming strained and making the nerves in her back turn into a few too many knots.

She couldn't help but reflect on how her body reacted whenever she was in his presence. Her muscles would loosen under the touch of his hands, but her skin would burn in anticipation and her senses would be driven to a certain point of shameless abandonment as she thought of all the things he could do to her and in all the ways she could reciprocate. Her lips would reach for his, under the pressure of wanting him, and her hands would curl over his biceps or her arms would embrace his strong shoulder to bring him closer and to feel his strength underneath her fingertips. The way they reacted towards one another was becoming amazing and driving them both into being unrestrained with each other.

She found it amazing how everything about them reached her on every single ground imaginable. Her thoughts were contemplating every single action they had made together; every kiss they had given, every moan they had express, every breath they had shared and every word… His words, because hers were still left hanging in the air and when she reached up to grasp them, her fingers would only be grazing them. And her senses were gliding between those thoughts, highlighting every emotions that became a vivifying blur whenever he even dared to lay a caress on her.

Dared… He wasn't the daring type, he didn't really hold that type of persona in him, and it was probably why she was reacting to him. He was cautious and it made her feel somewhat safer to know that he shared the same thoughts that her mind held. He had somehow found a strength and a rational understanding in himself to pursue her, to react to her after the first time they kissed and to open a part of himself for her to see, with only the affinity he had for her and the desire to keep 'them' the way they had now become as his allies.

Also, an oddity had appeared. Clark had left her hours ago and she_ missed _him.

Lois couldn't help but sigh in slight frustration. She was becoming emotionally exhausted and physically spent. Still, how much confusion can a person take? It was unbelievable and she couldn't help but feel relived that he had been the stronger one between them.

Their conversation had forced a few things open, things that deserved to be recognized even though she wasn't entirely ready to face everything just yet. But his words … they had effect her more that any sensual or amorous kiss he could have given her… It showed her the things that they had now grown to care for in quite an excessive manner; each other and what they shared behind a strong and teasing friendship

Before any meaningful words had been spoken between them, things had been hidden; cloaked underneath the thrilling sensations they had manage to rose inside each other and under their desire of shielding what they now shared from any danger… As if it was too precious to shine any light upon it.

Now that their situation was laying open between them, free to be analyzed, she saw just how fragile it had become and how any wrong move, on either of their part, could result 'them' - their comfort, their situation- into shattering.

_That_ scared her and under the pressure of that fright, she was forced into admitting that it was the last thing that she wanted. Because deep within herself, passed the confusion and the doubts, she really missed having him so close to her when she had gone to bed.

She missed the odd stability they had shared over the last couple of days. They had been wrapped in comfort, wrapped in a warm silk that sharpened and heightened every sensation they carefully laid on each other. She missed the hidden aspect they found in one another when they were together; they were both thriving on intuition and they deliberately pushed away the consequences or the uncertainty, just so they could indulge into each other, just so they could feel good.

Lois kept her eyes on the ground, and her strides finally stopped when her gaze meet the wooden steps of the front porch. She raised her eyes slowly, letting them trace over the closed door. Lois breathed in and stood frozen in front of the house, willing herself to remember a few other reasons why she had come back to him, willing herself to put that dilemma to an end.

She hadn't like the way he had left her, he had walked out of her apartment with uncertainties over the things she had left unsaid and with a yearning for something more from her… No, not even something more, just a sign of recognition, just one word or two that would have told him that she wanted the same thing, that she actually craved it, and that he wasn't foolish for not wanting this to end. They didn't seem to expect anything else from each other than what they were ready to give and that was secure, that was comfortable… That was something that she _wanted_.

Actually, she hadn't like the way she had let him leave, and she wanted to make things become 'them' again.

Because she _missed_ him.

Because ultimately, if he wasn't ready to give what they had up, than why should she?

And why couldn't she give him something, just like he was ready to give something to her?

Lois inhaled deeply and marched up the steps, she eased her key inside the lock and turned the knob before pushing the door open. She carefully walked around his home, slowly letting her eyes adjust themselves to the darkness that the house held, and she made her way up the stairs.

Lois tiptoed through the hallway, flipping on the lights as she approached his room and she could only frown when her gaze peered inside.

He wasn't here.

Her shoulders dropped, but her eyebrow arched up, many of his shirts and his jeans were laying haphazardly on the floor. She took a few steps towards his unmade bed, the covers were turned back, falling carelessly over the side, and his pillows were laying in the most unintended places they could have been positioned into.

Clark had definitely slept in it… She had actually helped him make his bed this morning.

Her hands moved over the covers, putting them back into place and pushing his pillow into their usual stand. As she seated herself on the edge of his bed, Lois kicked her shoes off and let her jacket fall over the back his chair. Without a second thought, she crawled up the mattress and eased her body under the warm covers, her entire mind succumbing to the exhaustion she now felt, one of the results of her intensive thinking and the lack of sleep she had experienced in the last few days.

Lois moaned softly as her cheek nestled into his pillow, it held his warmth and his scent, and this alone seemed to be enough to sooth her into a light sleep as her mind was still keeping itself awake incase he would come back soon.

She had left too many thing unsaid, and honestly, she felt the need to have the final word.

* * *

Yeah, I know... It ends here, but at least there was an update! 

I guess you all know that Clark will be happy to find her in his bed when he'll come back!

Okay, next chapter? Another obstacle that needs to be overcome.

Hmm... Remember the article that Linda Lake wrote in 'Hydro'? Yeah, it's going to resurface.

Anyways, review and tell me what you guys think or even what you would like to see or not see.


	11. The Mirroring

Hi everyone!

Hmm... Yes, I am aware that it has taken me an extremely long time to update, and I sincerely want to apologize for it. Life (as we all know it) got in the way, and I won't even go into the details, and I had inspirational issues (yeah, my muse kind of died on me... But it's kind of back now). Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, took me a long time to get it out and hopefully it feels right.

Oh! And it's the first time I'm doing a chapter with more than two scenes, hope it truned out okay!

And, as always, a big and special Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Your support is amazing!:

Libranfate, Hanneli (Twice! Thank you sweety, I hope you like this update!), The Randomist, bailey1ak, Aznballla21, xSmile, SniperKitten, OHyea, LucyKevinfan,Callista Wolfwood, thewomanwhosoldtheworld, pnoytecknix, super12, rHoffErz.

Enjoy!

* * *

Part XI – The Mirroring

---

1. Something that faithfully reflects or gives a true picture of something else.

---

Flawlessness… And once again, he was fortunate enough to be able to feel it.

It came disguised as an emotion known as happiness, and for him, the feeling had started to feel foreign to his senses.

It came in the simplest of things, in the most modest of gestures and in the most discreet moments… But it was meaning behind it all, so rare and breathtaking.

Clark could only admit that at that very moment he was torn by the simple motion that Lois had presented him with; he could either wake her with a provocative touch or leave her to her slumber, finding his own comfort in the fact that he was the one holding her.

Exhaling the anguished breath he seemed to have been holding inside himself since his eyes had caught a glimpse behind the walls of the Talon, Clark shrugged his jacket off his shoulders, refraining from making any unnecessary sound. Deliverance seemed to step inside his mind, reassuring him as a certain feeling of relief washed over the distress of his thoughts. The regain of balance inside his mind and the serene calmness of his awareness came only because of the sight in front him.

Lois.

She was contently lying in his bed, her body buried in the comfort of his covers and her head relieved by the softness of his pillow. She was sound asleep, taking up that empty space next to where he slept… Taking up a place that fitted so close to his own intimacy.

Seeing her this way… So personally close to what was intimately his was… Incredible. Flawless… Beautiful.

Clark hesitated before moving forward to lay next to her, he couldn't even be surprised by his desire of wanting to watch her sleep. His perception of her had changed entirely. If her touch; the way her lips kissed him, the way her hands roamed against the muscles of his back or the way her fingers tangled themselves in his locks, made him crave her presence, the way he saw her now made him want to _live,_ with her next to him. It was one thing to have the urge to share the intimate gestures they had been giving to each other, but it was another to willing want a person to see you completely and to want to know everything about that same person by heart… Wanting to recognize every reaction they have towards the outside world, identify every sound of pleasure that break through their lips in their most private moments, appreciate every flaw they display in front you when they're presenting you with their truest form and simply admire them for every quality and value they hold close to their hearts.

That's… That was something he wanted… More than anything… And with Lois, he had so many things to discover, and he had to admit that a part of him was truly terrified at the prospect of not having enough time with her, and that for any reason imaginable.

But at that moment, what he really wanted was to wake her, just so he could have the pleasure of feeling Lois kiss him back, just so he could feel her acknowledge the tension between them again, just so he could feel her respond to him.

Slowly and carefully, Clark's fingers grasped the edge of his covers, pulling them partially off the bed so he could ease his body next to hers. His mind was relying on the newly developed instincts and his strong arm wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her back into his chest and curling her up in his embrace. Ignoring the decency of his thoughts, Clark's lips came down to graze the skin of Lois's shoulder and he closed his eyes as he tasted her warmth, her smoothness and the closeness. The contact had been strong enough to stir up the constant flames that resided inside his stomach, but it had been light enough that he never even considered that she would stir from her slumber. And so he parted his lips over her flesh, trailing full and slow kisses down the curve of her shoulder.

He heard a small and hollow sigh escape her lips and Clark lifted his gaze towards her face as Lois angled it deeper into his pillow in a motion of contentment. He needed to let her sleep… but he hasn't even able to leave the softness her skin and he kept trailing his lips up her neck, until he could feel the distinct beat of her pulse against his mouth. He couldn't help but let out a small groan as he recognized that her heartbeat had quickened, which could only mean that she was started to acknowledge his presence and the pleasure he was slowly forcing along her body. His lips closed around the weakness, sucking her skin smoothly into the warmth of his mouth and he let his tongue trace out a few lazy circles across her throat, hoping that it would pull her out of her slumber.

Languorously, he felt Lois stir in his arm, her back arching into his chest, her legs wrapping tightly around his and her fingers pulling his wrist between the swell of her breast in an attempt to bring him closer to her. God, he loved it when she did that.

"Clark?" His teeth grazed her skin when he heard his name come out as a moan.

Finally, he relieved the pressure of his mouth from the skin of her throat and he angled his lips down to trace out her shoulder softly, as if he wanted to lull her back into her slumbering state, almost feeling guilty of waking her, "Hmm…?"

Clark felt her hips swift against his pelvis, nearly causing him to groan at the sudden friction as she turned in his arms, affording him a view of her sleepy eyes and the fullness of her lips before echoing his position. "You woke me up." She stated lazily as her mind tried to grasp on to the realms of the awakened.

His lips curved into a smile, and Clark gladly lift his leg against her invading one as it sought out a more comfortable position, "Yeah, well I figured this was my bed so… I could do whatever I want."

He caught her lazy grin as she angled her face closer into his chest and her arm came around his waist, her hand gliding up against the firmness of his back, "Hmm… Of course, I wouldn't want you to overlook your rights."

He sighed softly against her, his lips burying a kiss in her hair as he let an appeasing silence weighed on them. His lips parted in a silent breath as he felt her kiss him back, her lips pressing up against his jaw in a soft caress.

"Clark?" her voice came out softly and it matched her heartbeat; steady, profound and soothing.

"Hmm?" he inquired lazily, lost in the moment, lost in her presence, lost in the flawlessness…

He heard her pulse rose rapidly inside his mind, drawing his attention solely on her words, "Me too." and her voice was always as soothing.

_Me too… Me Too…_

_Her too…She felt the same... She felt the same way…_

_Oh!_

Clark felt his heartbeat rising towards a dangerous velocity and his chest tightened under the sudden warmth that sneaked its way inside his lungs. Instead of inquiring about the accuracy of her words, of doubting the clarity of her feelings and of giving her a smile that would have been the reflection of his sudden happiness… Clark just trailed his hand up across her back until his fingers could disappear in her hair and his thumb could graze her cheek, he raised her face to meet his and he let his lips catch hers blindly in a kiss, smooth, fragile, pure… real… Just flawless.

He felt Lois's lips curl into a small smile, pushing his own mouth to mirror the motion as well, before she returned the kiss he had given her. She pursed her lips between his, grasping on to his lower one, gently sucking it between her mouth and letting it go completely to leave soft kisses down his jaw, then across his throat. Clark's arms closed tightly around her as he felt Lois nestled deeper into him and he felt her try to stifle a yawn in his shoulder.

"Tired?" He inquired lightly.

"Like you're surprised." she grinned back at him, her eyes closing involuntarily.

He laid his head back down on his own pillow, "Go back to sleep." and he made sure to tone his voice down, wondering if it would reach her as much as her voice reached him.

Lois moaned slightly into his chest, "We still need to talk about a few things…"

"Tomorrow." He promised and he let his lips come down against her forehead in a reassuring kiss.

---

Clark snaked his arms around her waist, desperately trying to bring her back into his bed, "It's still early." He murmured against her ear before nipping her lobe between his teeth. He smiled secretly into the curve of her neck when he felt her breath in sharply.

"I know, but I have to pass at the Talon before going to work." Lois replied trying to hide a smile as she maneuvered herself out of his gasp and into a sitting position on the edge of his bed. She threw him a teasing smirk, before bending down to retrieve one of her shoes, "Who would of thought that you'd be so clingy?"

Reluctantly, Clark let his arms drop from her waist, easily recognizing a lost battle. He raised his arms above his head, stretching himself to his full height, "I'll take that as a compliment." and he let himself enter her teasing game, if only for a moment.

His eyes trailed over her profile, "What time do you finish?" he asked, letting his hesitation filter through his voice as he straightened himself on the bed and moved until he could sit next to Lois, his arms brushing up against hers and his thigh leaning into her own. He was so unsure of how things were suppose to work between them now, their relationship hadn't been established and the meaning behind their actions were still left hanging in the air, next to the reality of it all.

He watched her carefully as she picked up her other shoe, "At nine, I should be back around ten if all goes well."

Clark forced his facial features into relaxing, forgetting about expressing his disappointment, "It's a long shift…" and his voice trailed off, unsure of what he really wanted to say.

"Yeah, I have a lot of work to do… Want me to drop by after?" and it was her turn to feel a hesitation in her voice, "So we could talk."

Clark only nodded as he perched his face closer to hers, searching for her lips, and as if it was a buried instinct, Lois angled her head backwards to welcome him, her lips pressing up against him, wanting to share the same intimate touch, that seemed to have become so natural to both of them.

---

Lois twisted her keys inside the lock and turned the knob before pushing against the door.

As she stepped inside, her eyes quickly darted around the apartment, "Chloe?"

"Bathroom! Where were you this morning?" Lois's attention was pulled towards the closed door, hearing her cousin's muffled reply.

She closed the door behind her, instinctively throwing her keys on the small table and letting her purse drop on a chair. She couldn't help, but wince mentally as she felt her heart skip a beat at the inquiry, "Hmm… I couldn't sleep anymore so I went down stairs to get breakfast."

"Oh." Chloe answered with a lost interest as she made her way out of the bathroom, fully clothed and almost ready to leave. Lois's gaze trailed after the blonde as she moved rapidly around the small apartment, gathering her things and drinking the last of her coffee.

Lois raised an eyebrow at her cousin, "You're in a rush. I thought you had the day off."

Chloe couldn't even spare her a glance as she threw her purse around her shoulder and grabbed this morning's edition of _The Daily Planet_, "I do, it's just that something came up. I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

Lois could only follow the movements of her cousin with a certain perplexity, as she zipped passed her with a tight smile. Chloe was barely out the door before she shouted over her shoulder, "You got flowers! I put them close to your bed!"

Lois barely registered the door slamming shut as she turned her head in the direction of her bedroom.

_Flowers?_

Tentatively, Lois took a few steps further inside her home until her room could come into view. Her shoulder dropped as her gaze settled itself on the beautiful vase. A small feeling of anguish slowly pumped its way through her veins, reaching her heart, as she stepped closer to the immense bouquet of fresh and luscious yellow roses.

Her palm briefly lingered over the softness of the vibrant petals, before she grasped the card between agitated fingers and turned it over to reveal the message.

_We still need to talk… I miss you, Oliver._

---

Clark poured the hot liquid into a large mug, letting the aroma lost itself in the air around him. He lifted his eyes as his mind picked up on the sound of a car making its way up the drive way. Bringing the coffee to his lips, his fingers parted the window's curtain just in time to see a stumbling Chloe getting out of her car.

He drop his cup back on the counter, before directing himself towards the back door, pulling it open before the blonde could even attempt to knock.

"Hey!" She greeted over her shoulder as she entered the household.

"Good morning." Clark smiled and walked passed her, heading towards his forgotten mug "Do you want any coffee?"

Chloe only shook her head negatively and bit her lower lip lightly, instead she raised her uncertain eyes towards him, "Did you read _The Planet_ yet?"

The sound of her voice forced his abdominal muscles to contract tightly and he frowned in her direction before glancing down to see the newspaper held tightly in her hand, "No."

He watched as Chloe tried to give him a smile and raised her arm to hand him the paper.

* * *

So that's about it! Yeah, I know the ending is well... not ending... oh well... 

Next chapter? Clark's reaction... Lois's reaction... And... I seriously can't tell you, or I'll ruining everything!

Okay, leaving now!!

Hope you guys liked it, and please leave a review so I can hear your thoughts!


	12. The Solace

Hey guys!

Yes, I know, I finally updated. I'm truly sorry for the extremely long wait. I've been lacking inspiration concerning this fic and another project really held my attention.

Anyways, I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who followed this story and for their immense support, you guys are really the best.

Special and sincere thank you to:

bailey1ak, writrfreak15, sheeiur22, super12, fightindog, Ohyea, mysterious girl, rHoffErz, thewomanwhosoldtheworld, Callista Wolfwood, xSmile, Lucykevinfan, Hanneli.

Okay, I know you guys were probably looking forward to this so just enjoy.

* * *

Part XII – The Solace

---

1. something that gives comfort, consolation, or relief.

---

He was numb.

He felt numb… Everything was just… Numb.

'_Luthor Proposal on hold for ex-flame'_

Lex and Lana… Lex has proposed to Lana… And she was hesitating, because…

Clark turned towards Chloe, a drowning numbness was spreading inside his mind and the growing sensation made it hard for him to concentrate, it was as if he was losing the sanity of any rational thinking. It made it hard for him to get any word out. He could only gaze back at her and being lost was the only expression he could offer.

"Is this…" He trailed off, holding up the paper for her to see something. Something she knew would cause a rift, or maybe even a spark, something… Just anything.

He licked his lips, as if it was going to erase everything… Or maybe he was searching for the vivid comfort of someone else. And he tried again. "Is this true?" he asked, barely noticing that his tone held an unpredictable edge.

Chloe's lips tightened and he could almost see the afflictive debate going on behind the wavering walls of her mind. It pulled at her conscious, dragging it in so many different directions. "Yes… Lana still has feelings for you."

Still, nothing was fully able to penetrate his mind and Clark's gaze fell back on the paper with no sense of urgency. He was just numb… The process of his thought had painfully slowed down and he couldn't grasp the meaning of what was before him.

But he tried to catch on. "Lex proposed to Lana… and she's hesitating… Because of me?"

Chloe nodded, a smile slowly gracing her features. A hopeful smile for something he had once wished for, a compassionate smile for the tightening in his heart that he was suppose to feel and sadly, a smile of fear for something that has yet to happen.

And suddenly, there was an ache. An incredible and powerful ache came down on him, weighting on him until he felt a distinct pressure in his chest, and it was expanding, growing and bumbling. No, it was boiling.

Clark inhaled sharply, the breath seemed to vibrate in his throat and he closed his eyes under the immense feeling of frustration that was wrapping unflinchingly around his chest. When was this ever going to stop?

He let the newspaper fall helplessly on the counter and he looked up at her, his lips tight as if he wanted to seal this matter away for timeless moment. "Why?"

Chloe glanced at him and she frowned under the faint surprise. "I… I don't know… She just. She still has feelings for you."

Clark felt a stiflingly pressure digging into the muscles of his shoulders and straining the large nerve of his neck. "Yes, I can see that." In a swift movement, the paper was back between his clenching fingers. "I want to know why she still has these feelings. I want to know why _this_ keeps happening."

She delicately shrugged her shoulders and her features slipped into a disconcerted expression. "Clark, I… I don't know, but she still does. It's like your feelings for her. You guys weren't in a relationship, but you still loved her… It's kind of the same."

Clark shook his head and he almost wish that it would help him clear the sudden turmoil that had unnerved his thoughts. Finally, he just sighed, disappointed when he realized that he was letting this affect him. But that was it… It wasn't only him anymore. "It's not fair."

A smile graced her lips, "You don't have to feel the same way. If you don't then it's great… It's good for you to finally move on."

Clark shook his head again, he didn't want to this. With a rapid motion of his hand, he closed the paper and dangled it into the near by trashcan, out of his sight. He couldn't deal with this right now. "Let's just change the subject."

Again, a look of surprise caught itself in her expression. "What? Are you sure? I mean… Well, are you going to go see her?"

He still shook his head. "Chloe, I can't do this right now."

But she remained persistent. "Clark. Lana would probably want to know how you feel about this before answering Lex."

Clark's lips curled tightly with disapproval. "You see, that's the thing, she shouldn't be hesitating. If she still has feelings for me, she shouldn't be thinking about marrying someone that she isn't entirely devoted to. It's not enough. And… Chloe, I don't want to do this anymore. She told me, so many times that she could think for herself and that she didn't need me to protect her. Going to see her will just bring old memories back and I know that'll try to dissuade her from marrying him, because you know that I don't trust him, but… It's not my place anymore."

He knew he was right and an immense calmness washed over a part of his mind, soothing it into a restful oblivion. But another part of him was starting to gain a panicking edge and it just added a stifling pressure towards the animosity he held for the whole situation. Strong-willed emotions were demanding his attention and they were carelessly drifting in and out of his awareness, destabilizing his mind and cutting him deeply.

Chloe's eyes softened, but she didn't seem entirely convinced. "I guess you're right, but it's Lex she thinking about marrying... And it's Lana."

Clark sighed softly. "Can we just talk about something else."

Sensing that his mind was closing on the subject, Chloe mentally took a few steps back. "Yes, of course. Hmm… We could work on the phantom thing later tonight. I have to go to the Daily Planet, but I'll be back for a late supper, we could make a night of it… Just come over at the Talon, I'm pretty sure that Lois will sleep over at Oliver's place."

His mind snapped and he felt as if the piercing sound shot through his spine. He felt _that_.

Clark breathed in silently, ignoring the stab he felt through his chest and the sudden panic that rose inside his mind. "Why?" and he tried so hard to reduce the wavering in his voice.

Chloe just shrugged casually, "Ollie gave her flowers this morning, I'm guessing they have a hot date."

He couldn't help but clench his jaw. "Oh. You know what, I think I'm just going to work around the farm. There's a few things I need to take care of."

---

She was late… He glanced at the clock near his nightstand, the soft numbers were radiating a concentrated shade of red as if it spelled out to him that he had to be cautious. Lois was thirty-seven minutes late.

Clark rested his head over his pillow and he dully stretched his body over his empty bed. It was empty and something was missing. His thoughts trailed over the shattered feelings that were left grazing his awareness. He was aching and a persisting fear was weighting him down, lingering against chest as it tried to make itself comfortable. He sadly realized how little it took to depress him and he had been right… Everything was just so fragile and he felt an undeniable urge to solidify the situation around him. His only desire was to make things right and that yearning had stretched over his mind, centering him with a strength he gladly accepted.

He faintly heard the front being opened and soft footsteps traveled through his home.

Clark exhaled in relief and his mind instantly seized the sense of reassurance between desperate fingers.

_Thank god. _

Carefully, as if he had gauged the momentum he needed, he climbed out of his bed and made his way through the faint-lighted hallway, then down the many steps that would hopefully lead him to her. Clark came to a standstill in the doorway of the kitchen and he didn't even try to suppress the small smile that instinctively wanted to be shown.

Lois stood in front of his open fridge her curious fingers digging through its content, the maneuver could only be witness as an act of comfortable familiarity. And it was all it took to completely fortify his resolve, and nothing else would matter if he could effectively make things right.

She pulled a bottle of water from the cool compartment and shut the door with a swift movement of her hand. "How was your day?" Lois turned towards him and she avoided his gaze, her eyes didn't hold the same resolve that seemed to be fuelling inside his veins.

He took a few steps into the kitchen and he halted when he could rest his palms on the wooden island that separated them. "It could have been better."

As if she had sense a part of his strength, Lois mirrored his actions and her gaze trailed up to meet his. "I guess it could have."

He was afraid to read her, her features were set to reveal a look of nonchalance, but her body held a tension and it was weighting her down so she could feel the same degree of discomfort and distress he did. He caught something in her eyes, a glaze of hesitation, and it caused an irritating dissatisfaction to bolt through his chest.

It had only taken a small -little- event to disrupt them and they couldn't keep following the thin line that they had been dancing on for the past few days.

Clark cleared his throat and tentatively spoke up, "I'm sorry-" and apparently, it was the wrong thing to say.

Her lips tightened and her body reacted sharply against the tension as her shoulders stiffened. "Clark! Don't be-" she cut her words from her throat. Her motions were distinctively marked by her exasperation and she banged the bottled water down on the counter before leaning to her left. Her arm reached down and she pulled the newspaper between them. Lois flipped it open and carelessly slid it over to his side. "Don't be sorry for this stupid crap."

Clark's eyebrow arched, he couldn't have said it better himself.

Lois exhaled and took a few steps away from him, as if the distance would help her regain a certain control over the infuriating situation. Almost lazily, she propped her hands on the counter behind her and raised her body until she could comfortably sit upon the edge. His eyes trailed over her as she perched her head forward, letting her long golden curls fall around her face. A slow ache ran through his chest as he realized that the circumstances had in fact gotten to her and he couldn't help but feel a pang of guiltiness knowing that it was because of him.

Finally, her eyes met his. "I need to know what's going through your head right now."

And she let him witness a small fragment of vulnerability, something she would have never dared to show anyone else, but she needed the reassurance. As his gaze traveled over her features, he felt that sharp boiling sensation rise in the depth of his stomach. She wasn't sure if he would be able to give it to her. There was a doubt in her mind and that reality was painfully throbbing against his chest, adding a cutting pressure to his frustration.

Clark tried to select his words carefully, but under the looming disturbance, the accumulating anger and the pending anxiety, he wasn't able to keep a firm control over his scrambling thoughts. He was pushed by an unfailing desire to ease her, but he also needed to express the ragging emotions that had been tearing his mind to pieces. There was just too much… And he never hesitated. There wasn't even a moment where he taught that he should pace himself, because if anything, he knew she would understand. She wasn't going to ridicule the way he was processing things and she wasn't going to turn away from it. If she was here, it was only because she wanted to sooth things over, just to make sure that everything was right again.

He never faltered and the words quickly passed his lips, just so he could fully voice his thoughts at their truest form. "I didn't feel anything when I first saw the article. I was just… numb. And I couldn't think and nothing made sense in my head. I was _not_ expecting this and it came as a shock that I had to read it off the gossip section in the _Daily Planet_! It felt like a slap in the face and I just couldn't believe that this was _happening again_. It's like every _single_ time I try to move on she comes back and tries to pull me back in."

Clark paused and inhaled swiftly, but the rapid process of his thoughts didn't allow him to be silent for more than a second. "But then… there was this flash of pain, when I realized that you were going to see it. As fast is it had appeared, it had vanished! I was just angry. Because I knew that _this_ was going to make you doubt me."

He paused and looked up at her, "And then Chloe told me that Oliver had sent you flowers… _That_, I felt. And it was immediate! I started to panic and…" He finally slowed down, swallowing unevenly when he realized that it was his turn to appear vulnerable. Still, a sense of relief came to sooth his thoughts as he acknowledged that the pressure against his chest was dissipating through his words. "And you were late and I had no idea how you were going to react."

He rolled his eyes at his rant, he felt almost childish, and his hands came down to grip the edge of the island. "You know what. It was just an awful day." Clark bowed his head down, suddenly afraid to meet her gaze as he wondered how she would respond to him.

"You're right." Lois spoke quietly.

The tone of her voice caught his attention, it was low and… remorseful. His eyes trailed up to hers and he felt relieved when she didn't shy away from his gaze. "What?"

Lois swallowed and licked her lips. "I did doubt you. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it." She shook her head. "I was preoccupied with that article all day… And I kept imagining the worst, you know. Just so when I would come see you I wouldn't be surprised. I shouldn't have doubted you, but I guess it's because it's so… Undefined between us and… Fragile." She gave him the hint of a smile. "And I have to say, your day was so much worst than mine."

He didn't expect that. She just admitted that she had doubted him and it was supposed to feed the fear he kept a little too close to his heart, but it didn't. She just laid her thoughts out for him to see, never trying to hide a disappointed or a misplaced feeling. She could have denied the weakness she saw in him and she could have buried the hurting fact to spare him the ache of knowing… But she didn't. Lois held an admirable and modest pride within herself, and she could have pushed it forward to save the outlook he had of her. Instead, she pulled out a wonderful card, one that he hadn't been seeing much and she chose to be honest and self-assertive.

She acknowledged him with a weakness and it made him feel satisfied and content, she was just… Amazing.

Slowly, Clark walked towards her and he doubted that his features showed anything else but a blissful puzzlement. He grazed his palms against the side of her thighs as he stepped firmly between them and her fingers grasped the edge of his t-shirt to lead him into her. Just being near her eased his state of mind into perfect piece of emotional pleasure.

A reassuring smile caught the edge of her lips. "I'm sorry that I…"

He shook his head softly. "It doesn't matter." And it wasn't needed. He never needed an apology from her.

Clark leaned his face into hers and his nose brushed against the soft skin of her cheek as his lips came down to claim hers. Something was kindling inside his stomach, the sensations he only held for her were vivified with each motion they made. She stroked her hands up his chest, heightening the arousing flames that skillfully rose inside him, and her mouth parted over his bottom lip, sucking it smoothly in reassurance. His fingers grasped her hips and he edged her forward into him, pulling her chest against his as if he wanted to share the reckless abandonment she was making him feel. Her response was instant and Lois draped her arms over his shoulders, burying her fingers into his thick locks.

A desperate yearning pulled at his senses and Clark's palms stroked down her thighs until he reached her knees, pulling them around his waist just so he could try to feel every inch of her. Lois moaned softly under the delicious friction it had created, nearly making him groan as his thoughts wandered towards the depths of its meaning. The things he could do to her… If a mere moan could escape her under such a teasing motion, how would she react if he fully indulged into the searing sensation she was able to bring out of him.

Driven by a boldness he never tried to understand whenever she was to close, he passed his arms under her thighs and pulled her with him as he stepped away from the counter. Feeling the lost of the hard surface, Lois instinctively forced her torso in his and curled her fingers around a few rebellious curls. He desperately tried to keep a reasonable grasp on his thoughts as he maneuvered his way out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. A sudden moan erupted from his throat as he felt Lois's tongue softly trace out his lower lip, his arms flexed from under her and he pushed her up firmly against him. Clark parted his lips under the fuelling desire of needing to feel her and his feet were finally able to climb up the stairs.

Once he reached the dim-lighted hallway, Lois had the unfortunate thought of pulling her mouth away from his, causing him to groan softly at the lost.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." She exhaled deeply and tightened the grasp she had over his waist. "Normally, I would never interrupt such a moment but, we have to talk."

Clark licked his lips and he forced her back against the nearest wall. He nodded swiftly as he tried to regain a decent balance to his thoughts. "I'm listening." But he was distracted by that appealing skin of her throat and his lips quickly yield to his craving.

His mouth parted over her sensitive flesh as he grasped it into a searing caress. Lois arched against him and he felt the tip of her fingers dig into his hair as she let a soft moan escape her.

"Clark…" She panted in his ear and her legs pulled his hips against her own.

He groaned in her neck and his hand flexed around her thighs. Swiftly, he pulled her away from the wall and his lips left her throat in a quiet breath. Never lessening his hold, his legs parted in long strides as he took the necessary step to enter his bedroom. As if she was unable to resist the consuming yearning that had been created between them, Lois angled his face to the side and her mouth came down against his. She skillfully pressed her tongue against his lips and he could only surrender to the deep and heated sensation it provoke in his stomach. His mouth parted under hers and a low moan resonated in his throat as he felt her tongue softly graze his.

Relying on the dimming memory of the image of his bedroom, Clark approached his bed and tested its existence as he pressed a knee on the mattress. As his tongue rewarded Lois in a talented and amorous caress, his mind could only feel relieved when he had indeed found the soft covers of his bed. Still keeping her in an effortless embrace, he leaned forward until her body was comfortably pressed against the mattress. He exhaled in satisfaction between kisses, leaving her upper lip, before grasping her lower one between his sucking mouth. As he realized that he could fully concentrate on forcing arousing sound away from her, Clark felt Lois grasp his shoulders and in a swift movement, she had effectively turned him over on his back.

She climbed over him, her thighs parting over his hips and her fingers spreading over his chest as she kept herself up. His gaze trailed up to meet hers, but the action only left him tempted. Her chest rose softly under the quickening rhythm of her breathing, her eyes seemed to be blazing under the tormented desire they loved to afflict upon themselves and her lips were left pleasantly redden under the tantalizing torture he had forced on them. And he could shamelessly admit that he had taken every pleasure into doing so.

It was all it took, a rare disarming look in her eyes, a forbiddingly smooth caress on his skin or just a well-placed and heartfelt sentence. It took so little for him to react to her and to feel the yearning of needing her rise inside his chest. It was almost becoming unbearable, always being guided by emotions that where driven on being intense. But when he acted on them, there was an appeasing sense of utter euphoria that would thank him for indulging into what he needed. She was becoming a source of addictive comfort and it seemed that her only presence could sooth him out of troubling thoughts.

Slowly, he rose to a sitting position, forcing her to be seated on his lap, and his hand came up to cup her cheek as he pressed his forehead against hers. "You know, I can't let this go."

Lois exhaled softly against him and her palm trailed over his shoulder until her fingers could flirt with the edge of his dark hair. "I can't either."

His voice gained a softening tone, as if he was trying to ease her into his state of mind. "I just want to be with you like this. And I don't want anything more."

Her other hand came up to his, wrapping her fingers over his palm and she pulled it away. Carefully, she leaned her face back to look at him and her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. "I know what you mean and… I don't want this to be complicated…"

Clark grazed his hands over her back in a relaxing caress. "It won't be."

Her eyes trailed over his features and a comforting smile played over her lips. "We don't know that yet. I just… At the risk of sounding selfish, I want to keep this between the two of us. It's too new and let's face it, we have no idea of what we're doing."

He let out a small chuckle, she was right. They had walked into this blindingly and neither of them took a restful moment to fully comprehend what was happening. They just froze time in its place when they were together, they let themselves feel and because the sensations were so appealingly irresistible, they never really took a second to look into the way they should actually and rationally act. He had to admit, this was fragile, and just having the turmoil of other people's lives or reactions would come to disrupt the calmness they needed.

"I agree." Clark's face leaned back into hers as he sought out her lips, "We'll just let things flow."

And as natural as it had come for them to be together this way, Lois leaned her head back, accepting the offering he was ready to give her.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the update. And I hope it felt intone with the story. The next chapters will focus more on how Clark and Lois deal with being 'together' and more characters will come into the story.

Anyways, thank you for hanging in there. I really appreciate your support!

Please review!


	13. The Moment

Hi guys,

An update!! Yay! This is a chapter that I always wanted to write, and I finally got around to do it and I thought it felt right with the course of the story. Hopefully, it will feel right, and I have to admit, this chapter is more emotional than anything else.

It really, really, hope that the scenes comes out realistic and not to harsh, even if it's not what really happened.

I want to specially thank everyone who reviewed, thank you so much for your patience and you guys are just amazing!

Anon, lady ardour, mstl, missscarlettbelle, writrfreak15, xSmile, bailey1ak, rHoffErz, katiefarmer.

Okay, just enjoy!

* * *

Part XIII - The Moment 

---

1. A particular period of importance, influence, or significance in a series of events or developments

---

He always had to wonder why everything constantly came back to her.

And he knew, the moment she stepped into his home unannounced as if it would always be open to her, he knew…

It was only because she made it that way.

Clark's lazy strides halted at the bottom of the stairs, just as he had effectively closed the last button of his jeans, the ones he had hurriedly pulled over his hips after the sound of hesitant footsteps had woke him.

He felt his features fall into a void of emotions as his eyes caught sight of her. "Lana," he acknowledged, his voice hinting at his consternation of having to found her in the middle of his kitchen.

This wasn't the sight he had wanted to wake up to.

Lana turned towards him, her dark hair flipping over her small shoulders and a look of reassured surprise settled in her eyes. A tentative smile reached for her lips. "I wasn't sure if you were here, I checked the barn, but…" She trailed off, as did her gaze, discreetly, when she realized that she had pulled him out of bed and that he had yet to be appropriately dressed.

He watched her eyes drop from his and it caused him to shift his weight on his feet, feeling a uneasiness rise in his chest. "I was sleeping," he explained and he crossed his arms in front of his bare chest, knowing that the motion wasn't meant to shield himself from her gaze.

Lana's eyes leveled with his and she gave a slight nod. "I'm sorry to wake you, I just figured..."

Clark shook his head. "It's okay." He pointed towards the vacant space behind him, showing her where he wanted to return. "Just let me go get a shirt." He turned his back to her, never waiting for her response and he climbed back up the stairs.

His steps landed a little too hard against the wooden surface and he couldn't escape the slow feeling of melancholy expanding throughout his chest. It merged with the piercing sense of exasperation pulsating into his heart, and together, they awoke an ache he desperately wanted to forget. It was destabilizing and it tipped the balance of his mind, creating such a vivid discomfort that he was afraid to breathe.

He never wanted this again, to perceive emotions that would only corrupt a part of him and to defend himself against something that wouldn't release him. He wanted her to let go, he _needed_ her to let go.

Clark entered his bedroom, softly closing the door behind him and inhaling too deeply until he could only feel the air filling his chest, whishing that it could extinguish the blistering distress. Remaining light on his feet, he edged closer to his bed until he could sit on the edge, and let his hand trace out the pleasant lump underneath his heavy blue covers.

"Lois?" he called out softly.

The comforter shifted under her motions and soon enough, Lois's head peered out from under the warm blankets, her sleepy eyes trailing over his face. "Who is it?"

He wanted to smile at the scene before him and he noticed, almost with relief, that the dispirited emotions felt lighter against his chest, but his thoughts turned sober when he uttered her name. "It's Lana."

Lois stifled a yawn and her fingers curled over his pillow, bringing it down to support the downfall of her head, still a little too heavy with sleep. "Figures." The edged of her lips curved at the notion and her voice was barely heard through the covers.

He watched her closely and it seemed that the news didn't really alarm her, in fact it seemed that she was relieved that she didn't need to get up soon. Lois nestled her form more deeply into the comfort of his covers, trying to find a suitable position to reclaim her slumber since he wasn't returning next to her. She felt unthreatened and relaxed, but Clark had to sigh, he couldn't believe Lana had pulled him away from this. His gaze drifted away from Lois's form and it traveled over the space near the bed, searching for the shirt Lois had discarded last night.

"If you come back unscarred, you think you can bring coffee with you?" she asked, the hint of mirth layering her words.

Clark located the blue t-shirt near his nightstand and he leaned his body forward, his fingers grasping the edge of the shirt, and he winced, just to add a comical effect. "I don't know, I may need you to come rescue me."

Lois stretched her body beneath the heavy covers and a lazy grin raised the corners of her lips. "But this is so warm."

He rolled his eyes, but he still smiled, bringing his shirt over his head and pulling it across his chest. "Fine, stay in _my_ castle of warmth and let me fend for myself."

Her fingers grasped the material of his t-shirt, bringing in down enough so her lips could softly kiss his. "If things get out of hand, just play dead."

"I'll keep that in mind," he replied, letting himself fall into their effortless bantering and reciprocating the caress, whishing that he could hide in the warmth of the covers instead of facing the a certain coldness below them.

Whole-heartedly, he escaped Lois's soft hold and stood up, exiting his bedroom as quietly as he could.

Clark slowly made his way through the hallway and down the stairs, his steps indicating just how much he wanted to face the woman waiting for him. She finally came into his view, standing near the island where her gaze had landed on yesterday's newspaper.

Lana deliberately softened her voice for him. "I'm sorry that you had to find out like this."

Carefully, he approached her and he recognized the tension in his body, stiffening his muscles under an unpleasant purpose. "That's okay, you really don't have to tell me every little detail of your life anymore."

Her gaze reached for his, and it was compassionate trying to mirror the soft tendency into him. "Clark, we both know that a proposal is more than a little detail and as messed up as it is, you were the first person I wanted to tell."

His mind cautiously wrapped itself around her words, but he couldn't distinguish her motives, almost as if he was afraid to understand what she wanted from him.

"Clark," Lana took a few steps towards him, "You said you didn't love me anymore." She smiled through the aching memory, it was almost like she had never believed it. "I tried to cut everything off, but I'm not made that way. Even if we're not talking, you are still a part of my life and I'm not trying to deny that anymore. I am trying to put it into perspective."

"Yeah… You do need to put everything in perspective," he agreed with her, but he had feeling it would only be for those words.

Lana nodded, a soft smile playing against her lips. "I think we both need too."

He frowned slightly, unable to appreciate her implication and he felt the need to correct her. "No, I think you're the only one who needs to do that." He noticed the recognition of miscalculation in her eyes. "Everything's change and I -"

Her eyes clouded, but she was still able to find something to lure him back. "Even the fact that you told me that you look back at the past and regret it every day? Has that changed, too?"

Clark stared at her, but not with the warmth she wanted to see, he had left that upstairs. "No. There are things that I regret, but now…" He swallowed unevenly and his gaze shifted from hers. "I have to admit that I don't look at the past anymore and I'm not letting my mistake drown out who I am." He felt his need to say to words and his eyes consciously searched for hers. "Lana it's too heavy and I won't let it bring me down."

Lana's lips tightened and she let her voice deepen with disappointment. "I guess that I can't ask you to see me the same way anymore."

"It's just… I've put things in perspective and I realized that the mistakes I thought I was regretting weren't exactly mistakes anymore…" He purposefully trailed off, he knew exactly what was resonating inside her head and he let the meaning come between them.

'_Letting you go was a mistake I'm glad I made._'

Lana gradually shook her head and inhaled deeply, trying to find some comfort in all of this. "Clark, I'm trying here. I want us to be open with each other and be in each other's lives without all that mess. But I feel like you're pushing me away… You don't need to push me away."

He blinked back regretfully when he realized that she was overlooking his words, hindering them and trying a find a part of him that she used to know so well. "Do you still have feelings for me?"

She skillfully avoided the question. "What would it mean to you if I did?"

Clark kept her gaze in his and he wanted her to have what she had always been looking for. "You want me to be honest with you?"

Her hand reached for his, grasping his fingers between the warmth of something he didn't want to feel anymore. "It's all I ever wanted."

He forced himself not to falter from her stare. "Nothing." His chest tightened at the jolt of distress in her eyes. "But I want you to be happy, and if marrying someone that you don't truly love-"

Almost angrily, she let her hand fall away from his. "Why do you always do this? You say that I don't mean anything to you, but then you make it seemed like I'm everything."

A shot of panic slithered through his mind and he shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant. Lana, I don't want to see you get hurt."

Her eyes trailed over his features, sadly assessing him and making it clear that she was starting to regret her visit. "Are you telling me not to marry Lex?"

Clark could see it, the calculation in her eyes, the ultimatum, and he suddenly knew how it worked in her mind. She wasn't going to accept Lex's proposal if she had him to come running back to. She wanted him to make the decision for her, just so that the responsibility wouldn't fall back on her.

He took a step away from her and he was done. "I hope Lex makes you very happy."

Momentarily, she let her eyes fall to the space separating them, but her gaze soon landed back in his, an unflinching devotion shielding her gaze. "You know, when we were together, and not even when we were together… You made it seemed like we had something so special, so rare and precious. Where did it all go?"

His mind tried to recollect a moment, a moment where her words had agonizingly seared his heart, and what was frightening was that it had been so easy to remember it. "You took it away when you told me that you didn't know how you could have ever loved me." Lana had let those words escaped her lips, knowing just how much pain she was going to force upon him, and she had let them flow, never recognizing everything he had done to make them work together.

She evaded his gaze, letting her face drop. "I didn't mean it. I was angry and you were withholding information from me." She tried to bring him back to her side, wanting him to see her pain and attempting to eclipse his.

Clark easily dismissed her excuse, just because he needed this moment. "And you told be that I had all these different sides and you never knew if any of them were the real me, do you remember that?"

Lana only nodded and batted her lashes.

His voice eased itself lower. "They were all real. All of them were a part of me, but you deliberately ignored the ones you didn't like and I was always trying to shield the ones I knew wouldn't make you happy."

Her face snapped upwards. "That's not true, I can accept any side of you-"

He cut through her words, knowing they weren't reflecting any fragment of reality. "But I'm the one who doesn't want to show them to you."

He could see his words pierce right through her, he dropped his gaze, immediately feeling the guilt of voicing what he truly felt. The selfless part of him wanted to sooth her out, just a little bit, because if anything, he never wanted to inflict pain on anyone. He couldn't carelessly throw words at her as easily as she did. "I tried Lana, I really did. I loved you, but there was always something-"

"Loved…" Lana lingered on the word.

And he decided to take it away from her, because it wasn't for her to hold anymore. "I did love you, but now… I can't, I won't… And I just don't anymore. That's because of me, and because of you. We were always in each other's way, no matter how hard we tried, we always screwed it up." He sighed. "I don't want to do this anymore: the back and forth, the struggle… Every time I move on… Something from us comes back. I just can't do this anymore, and honestly, I don't want to either."

Lana took a step back, her eyes hardening and her features edging towards the affinity of coldness. "I guess it just shows how much I really meant to you." She blinked mournfully and shook her head. "I don't think that you ever loved me and I don't believe in you anymore. You never even tried to trust me and after all of this, I don't think you're even capable of loving someone and a lot less trust another person. You claimed that you loved me, but all you ever did was put a knife through my heart. If you couldn't be with me and be honest with me… You'll never be able to be with anyone else and no one will ever be able to love you and even less trust you." Lana approached him decisively, letting her voice carry out an afflicting promise. "You'll always be alone."

His eyes moved over her face and they trailed after her retreating form as she walked away from him and left his home, but he never really saw her. His vision had blurred and his mind grasped her words between a sorrow-filled grip. Lana's fading presence didn't erase the wound she had opened a little too close to his heart. Her words plagued his thoughts, never delivering them as he tried to find a source of blinding comfort. Her words prolonged the ache that had always been in his chest, and she had vivified it carelessly because he could never give her what she wanted… And he desperately searched for a rational thought, the one that would reassure him by hushing his fears away and whispering to him that he had stayed true to himself, and that it was the most important thing.

But he couldn't find it.

"Clark?" Lois's soft voice filtered through the harsh anxiety of his mind, but he stayed frozen in place, unable to reach for her.

Distantly, he heard her footsteps landing smoothly against the wooden floor as she edged closer, but he took a few steps forward, allowing the distance between them to grow and feeling his awareness slowly drowned itself in the aching thickness looming inside his head. He didn't want to face her, he was almost afraid to give her his pain and he had to admit, he didn't really want her to see his disgrace.

He couldn't find it.

And it became so unbearable. He felt like his mind was collapsing and it sent the agonizing ache straight through his chest, never relieving the abusive pressure. So unbearable… And he had to yield, not finding anything else to save him.

Finally, he turned his body towards Lois, allowing her to see the defeat itched into his features.

She never hesitated and it was the only invitation she needed from him.

Lois quickly closed the space between them, the bounce in her steps giving her enough leverage to jump into his arms. She trusted him enough to know that he would catch her, even if he was losing his mind to many unbroken fears. Wordlessly, she draped her arms over his strong shoulders and her hands came up to hold the back of his head, her fingers stoking through his hair as she tried to ease the frightful thoughts away from his weakening mind. His arms moved with his instincts as they came down around her legs, his hands grasping the back of her denim-covered thighs and hooking them around his hips.

Clark sighed contently in her embrace, her arms were rightfully keeping their hearts close together, urging his to beat in her time just so hers could lull it towards the warm feelings they shared together. Her fingers never ceased the soothing motions she was applying through his thick locks and slowly, she was starting to erase every single thought that tried to wound him. Her legs wrapped themselves completely around his waist, never loosening her comforting hold and always reassuring him that she wasn't going to let him fall. Her lips grazed his temple, hushing the fears away from his mind with every kiss she delicately placed across his skin, but also, just so he could feel an intimate part of her.

She only held one purpose close to her, and it was to heal him.

Clark's arms wrapped themselves around her back, holding on to her as if she was the only thing that ever mattered to him. He inhaled deeply, wanting to recognize everything that made her exactly what she was, because at this every moment she was everything he ever needed. His senses caught her fragrance, feminine and alleviating, and another immensely soothing scent that was lingering in the fabric of the plaid shirt covering her back. He breathed against her carefully, inhaling the scent of her and his home mixed together, and his mind effortlessly eased itself towards a meaningful sense of comfort.

Everything that surrounded him at this very moment, every motion that Lois affectionately laid upon him and every meaning behind her caress, made his thoughts shimmer in satisfied completeness.

This was flawless.

But then, she had said something. Something that wasn't directly linked to the words Lana had spoken, and that was probably why he had loved it so much. It was because it came solely from her, holding a promise that none of them dared to voice just yet, and never referring to any mistakes from the past.

She could have told him so many things… Lana was lying… It's not true what she said… You'll never be alone… Don't listen to her… You have so many people that love you…

Lois hadn't said any of those words.

Instead, she had parted her lips over his temple and had let the words ink themselves in his mind. "You're worth it."

He had smiled and held her even closer, letting every doubt fall away from them.

This was perfect.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys liked it. 

Please leave your thoughts!

See you guys soon!


	14. The Capture

Hey guys,

I know, I'll finally giving you guys an update. I'm almost ashamed, it's been so long.

A lot of things got in the way of me updating this story, school was kind of abusive, I had to move, and I've been struggling with a few personal problems. Hopefully, you guys won't take it to hard on me.

As always I what to give a big and special thank you to everyone who reviewed, I wouldn't be updating this story if it weren't for you.

FanFicAddict2007, Lionsrockursocks (keep reading, I'll address it later), ZakiaR (I'm so glad that I could lure you to the dark side, lol!), missscarlettbelle (thank you so so much for your words! I like love you, lol! But no, they're not having sex, technically Clark can't so… You'll have to wait and see!), rhapsody-child-of-the-sky, nsotnas, bailey1ak(I'm starting to touch the issue of his secret, but I will go in depth with that 'complication'), becca582, rHoffErz, xSmile, Anon.

Oh, by the way, Merry Christmas, I wish everyone all the best!

So, enjoy!

* * *

Part XIV – The Capture

---

1. To attract and hold

---

He was losing his grip and his fingers were falling, one by one they feel… He couldn't really find the strength to hold on.

His lack of resistance was fading and it was matching the downfall of his comfort. They were slowly slipping away into the deceptive shadows he knew a little too well and the lasting fragments of reliance were becoming nothing more than an evanescence. His burdens came back, slithering even more helplessly throughout his chest and leaving their inkling behind… leaving an invisible restlessness that he couldn't force away. It caused a pressure, one that threatened to reach his heart, and it was becoming so heavy that he thought that he might actually break.

He had felt this so many times before, but it always surprised him… how stifling it could be. It was always panting beneath his skin and shivering in his chest.

The pending feelings of doubt were corrupting him and powerlessness was traveling through his veins, pushing and replacing the comfort he desperately wanted to keep.

He was always left with too many insecurities, and they were nestled so deeply into his chest that he was afraid to hurt himself if he ever dared to unbury them. The people around him had grazed him with these insecurities, be it unintentional because they were guided by an infinite sentiment of love for him or be it intentional, wanting to pull an ache across his chest to mark him with the same pain he had unwittingly grazed upon them.

He had never wanted to afflict such a numbing and deafening emotion over someone. He tried, he always did, but it never mattered, because he never stopped hurting them. And so he was left alone, apart from the world he held so close to his heart and haunted by everything he was suppose to be.

These past few days, the ones that had turned into a week, had let him escape the sobering reality that clashed with what he wanted and what he truly was. Still, he had managed to escape it and the saddest thing was that it had never been from a conscious effort on his part. It had been… almost by instinct.

He had tried so many times to escape it all; doing a futile and careful dance to avoid the few things he didn't really want to see, and he had stopped counting out of shame for having tried, but also out of deception because he had never achieved it.

It's only in this lingering state that he realized what the past few or many days had actually meant; it had been nothing more than an enrapturing and penetrating escape. He had let so many anxieties fall away from him and the unrelenting reality surrounding him – surrounding her – had faithfully vanished.

_How? And…_

Had it really been an escape? Or just a useless illusion that would cause him a ceaseless and despondent ache?

Because his thoughts were trapped in a careful and guarded mind he knew, him and Lois… they could never really be.

_Or maybe, just maybe…_

But he was starting to feel a numbness, it came as a stifling shock to his mind and it was paralyzing his instincts, freezing his emotions at a standstill until he could only suffocate, and even gasp, on the persuasive sentiments he didn't want to feel.

Now, he really had trouble escaping them and he was almost starting to panic.

He felt… captured.

_Again._

That feeling didn't end because she was here. He thought that it probably would have, if Lois could lift the plaguing anxiety suffocating his chest, if she could calm his mind into reflecting a perfect and finished puzzle, and if she could rise intense and lifelike emotions in him… She could have every well ease the haunting inside him.

But she didn't.

_Or maybe…_

He was blocking her ability to sooth him out.

… _just maybe._

She had brought something entirely new and foreign to his mind. Something he could never escape and something he would never wish to sacrifice.

But these thoughts were resonating with the anxiety lodged in his chest, they were following the same vibrations and creating such a chaos of confusion.

Too many things eased themselves between him and her, all his troubles had imprinted themselves in his skin and they kept running though his veins, they even went as far as grazing the ancient walls of his hometown cave, and it stood so vastly grand in the artic.

But her, just her… there was something inside him, it was prolonged so deeply within him that he was almost afraid to discover the reality of it.

Clark felt her face move from the nestled angle she had comfortingly kept on his chest. Softly, he let his eyes drift open as his head fell forward to catch her gaze.

A versatile sentiment of concern was clouding those alleviating hazel eyes. "How are you feeling?"

He lifted his hand to her forehead, his fingers separating her bangs to the side and letting a few strands graze the skin of her temple in an easy caress. "I don't know." He let his voice fall between them, so quiet and wounded.

Lois shifted over his body as she raised her torso and let her forearms support her weight, her legs were still entangled between his strong ones, never giving him the impression that she was going to run. "I think there's just too many things going on inside your head right now. "

A faint smile flirted with his lips, relieved by her words and marvelling at the ease of the moment. He was starting to feel just a little bit better and a few feathers were starting to replace the heavy pieces of anxiety inside his chest. "Yeah."

She didn't respond with a smile of her own, even if he longed to see one. Her gaze traced his features, assessing the depth of the ache that was still in him. Carefully, she brought her face closer to his and dropped a kiss across his jaw. "I meant it."

_Exactly_. The way she saw him now… It was so different, so sacred… So dangerous.

Clark swallowed unevenly and he closed his eyes, never believing the words that were going to pass his lips. "Maybe you shouldn't." His voice fell so low and they never really voiced the truth.

He felt her move again and he wanted to curl his legs over hers when she removed them from their entanglement. Her weight shift to his lap and he lost the warmth of her arms across his chest, but he faintly felt them coming beside his head as she rested her palms on the sofa cushion behind him. He sighed softly as he felt her calves graze the outside of his thighs, she wasn't leaving just yet.

Lois aligned her face with his distressing expression and she let her long and vaguely curling hair fall around them. "That's not really for you to decide."

A frown added a perplexity to his features and he opened his eyes. It was true, he couldn't really dictate her feelings or her beliefs. She had always been strong enough to absorb things as they were and if she was feeling them so intensively, who was he to try and contradict them?

So even if he pulled away, it wouldn't change how she felt. It would never subdue the feelings and the emotions he had intentionally placed inside her. Even if they were apart this wouldn't disappear, because when he truly thought about it, neither of them were going to allow it.

Lois leaned into him, tantalizingly dropping her lips across his but never leaving a kiss behind. "You want to pull away?"

He exhaled softly against her mouth and his hands moved, always without a conscious effort, until he could feel his palms graze her buttocks. "No." His voice stayed with the lower tones, but it seemed so much more alive, and almost desperate. "No." It was true and it had always been, he never wanted this to disappear, this was too… something.

Almost too precisely, she parted her lips over his bottom one and her tongue slowly trace out its fullness. "Are you thinking about pulling away?"

His hands firmly grasped her lower cheeks, unconsciously trying to bring their hips closer together, and his fingers curled over the waistband of her jeans, his knuckles brushing against the soft skin of her lower back. "Yes." He never even had the thought to lie.

Lois faintly sucked his lower lip, letting the delicacy of his devotion rise in his chest. And he always wanted more. "Why?"

A lost moan passed his lips and Clark tightened his hold over her lower body, bringing her deeper into him. "I don't want us to end up like that." He answered without a preconceived notion, without a conscious effort; exactly how they worked together.

A soothing gasp escaped her throat at the pending friction he was starting to create between them, but still, she managed to held him exactly were she wanted him. Lois eased her hands behind his neck, burying her fingers in his thick and dark locks. "What makes you think that will happen?"

He was starting to lose himself in the sensations and he could barely restrained himself from reversing their position, he always wanted to make her feel that reckless abandonment she was skilfully able to rise inside him. "I always end up…" he wanted to say screwing things up, but if they ever ended up like this, it would be "… breaking things up."

Lois kissed him, fully bringing her lips through his and fuelling the warmth residing in his pelvis. Her tongue softly stroke his before she allowed their lips to part, but she turned the reddening sensations into flames. "You're afraid to hurt me?" She let it dropped as a question, but they both knew the veracity of her statement.

Clark raised his face to capture her lips, trying to prove to her just how talented he could be, but she titled her head backwards. She wanted an answer. "Yes," and he gave it to her.

Her gaze lingered into his and she kissed him, letting their lips graze each other twice. "I could hurt you."

She could hurt him all she wanted, it would always be better than the other way around.

He shook his head softly, trying not to break their close contact. "I don't mind. That I can take, but if it were you… And because of me."

Again, Lois kissed his lips and she eased a sentiment through him, an unbreakable one that only wanted to express her devotion. "Did you ever stopped to think that maybe I feel the same way? You could hurt me all you want Clark, I'm not saying that I'm going take it or that I will even let you do it, but I would rather feel the hurt of you hurting me, than to feel the guilt of knowing that I pained you as much as her."

And that was were the difference laid. And he could breath so much more easier.

He stared up at her, almost in wonder because with only the torturously soft caress she gave him and the words she let graze over his mind, she was able to make him escape the sober feelings that had been clouding the reality of what was now between them. "Okay."

Lois nodded. "Okay, now you see why we should keep things slow and hidden… Its just so we could feel safe for a little while, just until we could strengthen ourselves."

_Please._

It was all they ever really needed.

His arms came completely around her, forgetting, for just one moment, the smoldering and amorous sensations he wanted to lay across her skin, and he let himself escape in everything she was willingly offering.

Clark nodded and buried a kiss in her hair. "Okay."

Lois curved her arms under his, softly tracing the muscles of his bicep with her fingertips. "Okay. Remember, just flowing."

This is why he felt like something worked, and it was always effortless. He never needed to try, he never needed to second guess and he never needed to suppress, he just needed to feel and something would take him away.

Like an escape.

But there was such a strong reversal at existed now. She let him escape, but he couldn't escape her or everything they had created between each other with only the capacity to breathe.

She captured him, and she had never even tried.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys liked! 

Hopefully everything felt in tone with the story.

Please leave your thoughts, and review!!

Happy Holidays!


End file.
